Two Separate Worlds
by azurelegance
Summary: It was an attraction that could not go unnoticed, but one dividing factor could not be ignored... they belonged in two separate worlds. Full summary inside. Guriburu/Oldrivalshipping. ::complete::
1. The Arranged Marriage

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Pokemon or PokeSpe.

A/N: Finally, my guriburu fic takes it's stage. I have put a considerable amount of time into it so I hope everyone ends up liking it ^^.

Full summary: Green Oak and Platina Berlitz are to be wed, all in the favor of their guardians. In other words... it is an arranged marriage. Green accepts his fate with no more than a sigh of boredom... but what happens when he meets the mysterious maid who works in the Berlitz's compound? Conflicts arise and secrets will be unraveled. Warning: This contains a love pentagon. Twelve chapters in all including the Epilogue. Told in first person (mainly Green, then Platina, then Prof. Oak), the epilogue will be in third person.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Arranged Marriage

_"We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken." _

_-Fydor Dostoesky._

...

..

.

..

...

Trapped. That was how I felt all of the time. Nothing held any interest to me... and nothing was worth excitement. One could say I was your average "stoic, blunt, and careless" heir... but I was so much more than that. Everyday I would live in this high-maintenance prison people call "wealth" and they would claim that I did not have a single care in the world. But there was more to it. People say I'm not passionate about anything I do... What they don't know is that it's because this "life" people have when they are wealthy is a bottomless hell hole with no exits. I must admit I am a bit jealous of the life that "commoners" have... they have reality, passion, courage, and they know what's most important in life. I envied their lives... of course, i gave no indication that I did. So I gave off this cold aura that prevented me from making any friends... but of course why would I want to be friends with those stuck-up snobs who think they are so much better than everyone else? In truth, I had only one close friend in my lifetime... but he disappeared from my hometown about three years ago. It depressed me.

So it was my secret goal in life to understand how common people could be so... real. My supposed goal was denied when I found out my Gramps arranged a marriage for me. Ironically it's to the richest girl in all of Sinnoh, Platina Berlitz. Of course she was extraordinarily popular in the public eye because of her extraordinary wealth... But that had me wondering why her parents would choose me as her husband. I eventually realized it was all because of my Gramps. My Gramps is the world renown Professor Oak well known in all cities of the nation for his intelligence, research in aquatic animals in the Amazon, and of course, his vivid poetry.... that Platina knew from heart. Even in interviews, Platina proceeded to recite Gramp's poetry and brought even more fame to Gramps. She was well liked in the public eye as well... in all of the interviews I've seen, they went to her favor. I heard that one magazine had this atrocious article that protested Platina's growing fame. It lost so many readers that it went bankrupt just half a year later. So of course, in magazines she seemed decent... but who really trusts the media?

Although I knew my secret wish would never come true, I still didn't mind the marriage. I mean she was attractive and apparently "nice".... what could've go wrong?

..

Today my grandfather and I traveled to Sinnoh to meet my "wife". She lives on a secluded street in Jubilife City; a bustling city in Sinnoh that was well known for it's advanced technology. Supposedly, she owned her own section of the city, which is why she lives so far away from the "commoners". Which makes complete sense all at the same time. The Berlitz's, her parents, were notorious for being high maintenance to the point that even the wealthy thought they were snobby. That also had me wondering why Platina, apparently, was not like that.

...

..

..

.

..

..

...

Gramps and I walked out of the airport and searched for our escort to the Berlitz compound. We trailed the white boards, skimming for our names. After passing several limos and chauffeurs... we found it. There it was in its thirty-foot-long glory, a super stretch limo. I placed my hand on my forehead in annoyance.

"Damn flashy Berlitz's..." I muttered under my breath.

I scurried to the back seat with my Gramps close behind in hopes to not cause too much commotion. I slammed the door while I was completely paranoid of screaming girls, I often had trouble shaking them off in Kanto, and flashes from the paparazzi. After confirming to myself that no one followed us, I sighed heavily and gazed out of the Limo's window. It caught me by surpise; Sinnoh's beauty I meant. It calmed me as I observed the landscape of Sinnoh's region, it reminded me of home... of Pallet town... Sinnoh was absolutely beautiful alright... it had an air of innocence and this tranquil feeling as well. But, being my stubborn self, I shook off these feelings quickly and proceeded to frown. These feelings I had did not mean that I liked it here. No, it just was another region and another place in the world that was full of crime and hatred. So in "my world", I didn't like it.

But then again, I don't seem to like anything.

-

-

-

-

-

We pulled up into the Berlitz compound, and the massive size of the house took me by surprise. I have never, in my entire life. seen a house- sorry, mansion so...so enormous before. As if on purpose, our jaws dropped in sync. The building had to have at least forty bedrooms-with sizes fit for a king. I could only imagine how large Platina's room was. I was sure to get lost in this building.

Gramps and I walked up the stairs with the chauffeur in front. He cleared his throat, kind of like a warning to us, and proceeded to knock on the heavy-duty door. The door opened ever so slightly with a butler at hand, and this was the chauffeur's cue to back away. He seemed to have known it was coming... because as soon as the butler managed to open the door... out came two people that reeked of heavy perfume and cologne. I tried to hold in my urge to gag as they grabbed me from both sides and hugged me until I felt myself turning purple.

"Oh! You must be Green Oak! The son of the legendary Samuel Oak! It's such an honor to have you marry our cute little Platina here!" A woman exclaimed... whom I guessed was Lady Berlitz.

"Yes! Come on in! Oh and there's Professor Oak himself!" The man stopped hugging me and jumped in front of Gramps- Gentleman Berlitz for sure.

Gramps laughed. "Oh I assure you we feel the same! Come now, Green, let us head in!"

I exhaled with relief after they let me go. I actually felt that I was going to die from the lack of oxygen. Gramps started to enter the mansion with a smiled painted across his face. He motioned for me to do the same, so I went in with grandpa leading the way. One thing was for sure, the house looked even bigger on the inside. The interior was no joke as well. It was anything but humble. There were diamonds everywhere possible; in the chandlers, the ceiling fans, the tables, lamps, chairs, portrait frames, and even on the wallpaper! There was no doubt about the Berlitz's being high maintenance.

Damn flashy Berlitz's.

We made our way through the mansion and entered the living room where we all sat down and waited for Platina's appearance. I looked around the room and I concluded that it was the largest room I have ever been in. I gazed up and saw the railing from the upper level. The railing looked solid gold and I scoffed at the sight. All of the sudden, I saw a maid scurrying across the hallway from the upper level. She had long brown hair, but I couldn't see her face. Her body figure looked pretty young; I figured that she was around my age.

Without thinking, I continually stared up to the same spot, even when Platina entered the room.

"Oh my goodness! You must be my husband-to-be! It's great to finally see you face to face!" Platina smiled as she stuck out her hand to me.

But to her dismay, I was still gazing up at the railing. I couldn't even see what I was looking at; I was completely zoned out and I did not hear a word she said.

"...Hellooo, what are you staring at?" Platina waved her hand in my face, blocking my view.

"Huh? ...Oh hey, you must be Platina Berlitz. Hi." I muttered as I lightly smacked my face. It was kind of embarrassing to meet my future wife this way. I must've looked like a complete idiot.

"Hehe, no need to be so formal!~ We're about to be married after all~!"

I just gave her a small smirk and started to sip the tea the butler had brought.

For what it seemed like, forever, the Berlitz's bragged about how great Platina was and all her accomplishments like "Miss Teen Sinnoh Pageant award" or how she was striving to pursue an acting career. I already knew all of this information, thanks to the loving press, and sat there with absolutely no interest. Of course, I didn't seem that way to them... I acted like I actually cared. In all actuality, I hated things like Pageants and Beauty contests; they were so vain.

Eventually, after the shower of praises and admiration, my Gramps and I were escorted to our bedrooms in the upper level. Gramps entered his room, which happened to be right across from mine, and slowly closed his door. When I reached my room, I sighed in annoyance. They call this a bedroom? It looked like my summer cottage in one room. There was no doubt about it, this house was a house in which you can easily get lost in.... It seemed like I just walked into the devil's labyrinth.

...

..

.

..

...

As I was unpacking, I heard a smooth knock on my door. I stopped and turned my head to the direction of the door.

"Come in," I called out.

In came a maid who looked several years older than I did. She had medium-length blonde hair and wore a soft smile. She had light brown eyes and had a petite figure.

"Good evening, Master Oak-"

"Call me Green, please," I interrupted.

"Oh as you wish, Master Green..."

I slapped my forehead.

"....my name is Rose and I am the head maid at the Berlitz compound. If you need anything please call either me or my son," Rose explained.

I looked at her quizzically. She had a son? She didn't even seem that old... just how old was her "son"? Also, I didn't know that families hired other families to work for them.

"...Son?" I asked.

"Yes, I have a boy about four years younger than you are...." Rose explained.

As if on cue, another knock came from my door. I turned my head once and again and said, "Come in."

A boy who was just a few years younger than I was came waltzing in. He had orange eyes and curly blond hair. He wore an optimistic grin that just had to get your attention.

"Hey there, you must be Green. I'm Pearl. Nice to meet you," the "butler" greeted.

I was shocked. A butler was addressing me just by my name and he greeted me just like he would a friend... I liked him.

"Yeah the name's Green, nice to meet you as well, Pearl," I smiled as we shook hands.

"P-Pearl! How dare you! Give Master Green some respect! I will not tolerate that behavior to a guest!" Rose scolded.

"It's alright, Rose. I like it better this way," I explained.

She looked long and hard at me and finally sighed. I could tell my behavior was strange to her, assuming that the Berlitz's wanted nothing but respect from their workers. In the end she bowed and exited the room quietly.

"Your mother is nice," I said bluntly

Pearl chuckled nervously. "Yeah, but she gets pretty mad at me sometimes," Pearl scratched his head.

"So how long have you been working here?" I asked.

Pearl put a finger to his chin that made it seem like he was in deep thought. He focused his orange orbs to the ceiling as he thought. "I started working here when I was twelve but I knew the berlitz's through my mom since I was born."

"So you must be pretty good friends with Platina, right? Considering you're both the same age," I said.

"Yeah, I've been really close friends with her. She's really sweet so you're a lucky guy," Pearl explained as he carefully nudged my arm.

"Sounds to me you've fallen for her," I joked.

His face turned serious as I said those words. It shocked me that he responded this way because I was completely joking. His serious face lifted into a smile, then he laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!...well... it doesn't matter anyway. Haha, why am I saying this to her own fiancée!" Pearl laughed halfheartedly.

"So.... care to give me a tour around the house?" I asked to change the subject.

Pearl stopped laughing. "Sure Green," Pearl agreed.

...

..

.

This mansion amused me to no end. I could easily get lost in here... and that would be it's own adventure by itself. Also it seemed like Pearl was a good person. I admired the way he treated me like just another guy.

"And this is the kitchen. Watch out for that crazy chef Gaston, he'll seriously rip you to shreds no matter who you are. And whatever you do... do not, I repeat, do not catch up with him on Friday mornings. That's his worst day," Pearl warned. I nodded in understanding; do not mess with Gaston.

"This mansion is the biggest one I've seen around. I bet a family of ten could live here and the Berlitz's would never know," I said.

Pearl smirked. "...well you're right."

I gawked at Pearl. "...Don't tell me..?"

"Haha! I didn't say a thing! C'mon. There are more people I want you to meet. Oh that reminds me... there's a maid here who's around our age," Pearl said.

Without thinking, I muttered, " ...Does she have brown hair?"

Pearl was shocked. "How did you know?" Pearl asked.

"I think I've seen her."

Pearl looked thoroughly amazed. He was about to say something but stopped himself before he could say what it was.

"That's strange.... She doesn't talk to anyone really... I'm the only one she really talks to out of the entire working staff," Pearl said.

Maybe she was the quiet type. I could understand if she only talked to Pearl, he was friendly. We steadily walked to the last door down the hall... the east wing supposedly. The east wing was for the working staff and the west wing was for the Berlitz's and guests, as the Berlitz's mentioned to me earlier today.

"Here we are, this is her room... I wonder if she's in..." Pearl reached for the door and knocked. We waited just a little bit when a feminine voice broke through.

"Come in."

Pearl opened the door and I caught sight of the brown hair I had seen just a few hours before. We walked in casually and I examined the room. The room was simple and clean... it looked like she was just finished packing, or she just never bothered to unpack. It seemed like she was either planning to leave soon or she had just came in. Maybe she was just a neat freak that needed everything in order... which would make perfect sense since she was a maid.

"Blue, I want you to meet Green, Platina's fiancée," Pearl introduced.

The girl that went by the name "Blue" sat at a wooden desk against the wall across from us. She rose from the matching wooden chair and slowly turned around. Her brown hair swayed the opposite way as she turned to our direction...

And emerald met sapphire.

...

..

.

..

...

Time stopped and lasted for what it seemed, eternity. My heart stopped and my brain was frozen. I couldn't even breathe. She had eyes that glimmered like a million stars; they were as blue and deep as the ocean. Her lips were strawberry red and wore a small smile. Her cheeks were rosy and complimented her flawless complexion. She had her fingers interlaced with each other in a timid fashion... and for the first time in my life, I found someone who interested me.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Interesting? XD I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Next Chapter: Distractions - It will be out on April 3rd :D

* * *


	2. Distractions

Standard disclaimer in effect.

...

..

.

* * *

Chapter Two: Distractions

_"The saddest love is to love someone, to know they want you too, but the circumstances won't let you have them._" - Anonymous.

...

___Time stopped and lasted for what it seemed, eternity. My heart stopped and my brain was frozen. I couldn't even breathe. She had eyes that glimmered like a million stars; they were as blue and deep as the ocean. Her lips were strawberry red and wore a small smile. Her cheeks were rosy and complimented her flawless complexion. She had her fingers interlaced with each other in a timid fashion... and for the first time in my life, I found someone who interested me._  


_.._

_.._

_._

_.._

_.._

_..._

I returned to earth when she lowered her head politely. The only thing I could focus on was her bowing figure, and not one thought of Pearl crossed my mind. My mouth was parted, obviously gawking at the stunning brunette maid. Luckily for me, Blue did not seem to have noticed my clear display of stupidity.

"Hello there, it's nice to meet you Master Oak. My name is Blue, I am part of the staff of the Berlitz family."

The girl who went by the name Blue smiled earnestly. Her lips curved upwards smoothly as she graced my eyes with the sight of her innocent smile. I couldn't help but give her a small, sheepish smile back. I felt utterly stupid.

"..Call me Green..." I tried to calm down. I made my personality seem unmoving and bored but really inside, my chest couldn't stop pounding. This girl.. what was she doing to me? I seriously did not understand. I've never felt like this before in my entire nineteen years of life. Just what was it? What was this feeling? All I knew is that I've never met someone like her, _ever_. And trust me, I have met plenty of girls before...but she was _definitely_ different.

Blue frowned. "...Green..." Blue tested, "are you positive you don't mind being called that? Is it not improper for a maid to be calling her future master that?"

I gave her a small frown. "I want to be called Green, nothing else."

Blue smiled my way as I gradually smirked at her. Without realizing, we were smiling at each other for quite a while. However, I did notice when Pearl stepped closer and grinned happily.

"Guys... you seriously need to stop that; you two are creeping me out! It's like you guys are in a completely different world!" Pearl laughed.

I looked over towards Pearl and he grinned at me. I could feel my cheeks getting a little hot as he laughed. Eventually his laughter died down, along with my embarrassment, and all of us stood in an awkward silence.

"So uh... I'll be around. I need to talk to Platina," Pearl said as he waved farewell. However, before Pearl could leave, I reached out a hand to his shoulder and admitted,"Um... I don't know my way back."

Pearl grinned. "It's okay, Blue will take you. Right Blue?" Pearl stated more than asked. I could see the faintest glint appearing Blue's eyes, but as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared just like that.

"Of course," Blue calmly agreed.

She shot me another warm smile and I started to question whether or not she was just pretending. However, I did not let these suspicious feelings linger for long. I turned my attention to Pearl once again. He gave me a quick grin.

"That's great! Off I go!"

Pearl ran off like there were fire ants crawling up his body. He soon disappeared out of sight and I sighed at his impulsive behavior.

"Is he always that rash?" I asked.

I moved my head to Blue's direction. She looked up and smiled once again.

"Yes, you will get used to it."

....

...

..

.

..

...

....

(PLATINA'S POV)

I stepped into my closet. I walked up and down the aisles searching for something of use; something I could wear to dinner.

"Why do I have absolutely NOTHING to wear!!!" I shouted to no one in particular. I could see Celia, my lifelong maid, cringe at the sudden outburst. She cleared her throat and excused herself. She bowed towards me and slowly left my quarters. That is why I liked her; she knew when I wanted to be alone.

I searched furiously through my closet, looking for SOMETHING that could possibly impress my new fiancée. Short and frilly, tall and elegant, cute and simple...all of my dresses had already been worn. I mentally slapped myself for not thinking of shopping before Green Oak had arrived. I quickly walked out of the closet, slamming the doors on the way, and threw myself on my king-sized soft pink bed. I looked up at the ceiling and then closed my eyes in frustration. Suddenly, a loud knock came from my door. I rolled over to the side of the bed lazily and sighed as I set my feet to the ground. I slapped my cheeks lightly to get me out of my angered phase and opened the door soon after. My eyes widened at the sight of nostalgic curly blond locks and bright orange eyes. He shot me a happy smile.

"Hey Platina."

I smiled. "Hi Pearl, do you need anything?" I leaned onto the door frame, waiting for his answer.

Pearl's face got serious... It puzzled me to see such a rare event. His lips trembled as he asked, "can I come in?"

"Of course," I said opening the door wider as a sign of welcome. He nodded my way as he walked in; he sat at my round table. I took a seat across from him and waited patiently for what he wanted to converse. He opened his mouth and closed it again; it looked like he stopped himself from saying something. I shot him a confused look and he sighed at the sight.

"Platina... I want to talk to you about something... serious."

My corners of my mouth fell. What did he have to say that was so important? It confused me. Actually, to be truthful, it _scared_ me. What was he going to say that was so important? Pearl turned his head towards the window and slowly began to speak.

"I wanted to ask you.... do you... want it?"

I blinked in surprise. "Want what, Pearl?"

Pearl's head dropped in sync with his collapsing shoulders. He concealed his face from my sight and all I could see was his bright hair. He continued on.

"I meant... do you want to be his fiancée? He seems like a pretty nice guy, but I don't think he feels that way about you."

I sighed as he mumbled these words. This was one topic I did not want to talk about, not with Pearl. I closed my eyes in frustration and annoyance.

With my eyes still shut I muttered, "of course he doesn't like me like that...yet. But he will."

I could not see him, but I could tell he was amused with my confidence. "Do you like him?"

I opened my eyes and saw Pearl looking straight at me. The way his orange eyes penetrated mine gave me shivers. Those strong eyes, those eyes that used to give me hope when all hope was lost, betrayed me as it frightened me with it's intense presence.

"Truth be told.... not yet. I will eventually though, he's pretty attractive" I smirked in an arrogant fashion. His eyes narrowed at my statement, could he be suspicious at what I had just said? It was uncommon for me to be so forward... usually my composed side got the better of me and showed the world my "maturity".

"You don't want to get married, do you?" Pearl asked as if it was a fact. He made it seem that he knew me better than I knew myself. I shot him a glare. What was he trying to do? Was he trying to ruin my marriage? How he possibly know how I feel about Green? Nevertheless, I did not say a word back to him. I just sighed and looked away, hoping he would get the hint.

Pearl frowned. "Why don't you talk to your parents about it? They might let you cancel the marriage."

Pearl put words into my mouth, I had never said such a thing. **Why** was he doing this?

"I-" I started, but Pearl rudely interrupted me mid-sentence.

"Do you like me?"

My eyes widened. My mouth was open but no words could come out. _"Do **you** like **me**?" _Shock overtook my face; this conversation was the one I least expected. Pearl and I have been friends since childhood, could it be he had more feelings for me? The way Pearl's eyes poured it's emotions out made me confirm my thoughts.

"Platina.... do you like me?" Pearl asked more softly this time.

"Of course I like you! You're my best friend!" I said nervously, hoping he wouldn't notice the change of subject. I could only hope he would give up on this. But he didn't. He stared at me, not with rage, but with sympathy. Why would he give me sympathetic eyes? Did he feel sorry because I was engaged to someone I had just met? I could feel my blood pulse more rapidly through my veins. Shock, anxiety, and rage over took my mind just at the thought of pity.

"You know what I meant, Platina, do you have any feelings for me that are not on a platonic level?"

I put my hand on my forehead and leaned closer to the desk's surface, trying to process what he had just said to me. I had a migraine. All this talk about friends being more-than-friends was confusing me to no end. I was enraged at the fact that Pearl was shooting me sympathetic looks, confused at the mere thought of Pearl liking me, and anxious of what this conversation would become. But I knew. I knew of the weird feeling growing inside my chest. In fact, I knew exactly what it was. I knew what my feelings for Pearl was; actually, i've known for a long time.

"Does it even matter?" I replied with my voice cracking on certain words. My eyes were still covered with my hands as I was slumped on the table. I got up and looked up straight at him with an emotionless expression. He examined my response and sighed heavily.

"No... I guess it doesn't.... I'll be downstairs if you're looking for me." Pearl answered. He got up quickly and left as soon as he had entered. Even though I didn't see his face, I knew I hurt him terribly.......

but... I didn't care.

I shouldn't care, I really shouldn't.

....

(END PLATINA POV)

....

I noticed a lot of things on our way back to my room. I noticed how gracefully and confidently Blue walked. She didn't seem like your typical housekeeper, maybe there was more to her than meets the eye. She escorted me to my room and left in hurry, saying something like she had to meet Platina or something. Wow, Platina sure was popular today.

I walked out of my room with little confidence of my sense of direction. I zigzagged through the hallways examining everything in the household, too stubborn to admit I definitely did not know where I was heading. Everything was flashy and extravagant, just like the Berlitz's personality. I knew this type of use of wealth was common, but it still did not hit me as the "norm". My whole life Gramps raised me to believe that wealth only comes with dignity and hard-work. So of course he did not spoil me as much as the other rich heirs, and for that much I was thankful. If I had grown up a greedy, spoiled wreak, who knows what measures Gramps would've taken to straighten me out?

While lost in my own thoughts, I passed by a room that used double doors. I stopped as soon as I had passed it and looked back once again. Could it be Platina's room? It was in the West wing after all. I shrugged and picked my foot up to take a step when I heard the door open. I could hear a loud "CLUNK". It sounded like a pair of high heels landed on the marble floor as if someone had just been thrown out. I turned around to witness the door slamming.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to deal with you right now, Blue! Go bother someone else!" I could hear Platina yell through the door.

I saw Blue gazing at the door. I could clearly hear Platina's fading footsteps, it caused a reaction from Blue that shocked me. In a outburst that startled me so much I twitched, Blue stomped her foot loudly like a child that wanted candy.

"What's her deal? She's such a drama queen, thinking the entire world revolves around her!" Blue wagged her finger in the air, making it look like she was scolding the door.

"There are other people in the world you know! People with more complicated problems than 'what am I going to wear to dinner to show off to my new fiancee?!' God, I am SO done with this house! I can't wait until I'm outta here!" Blue said to herself in a completely different tone.

I couldn't believe my eyes, what happened to the polite, sweet, and quiet Blue I just met? I reached out my hand and grabbed her shoulder softly.

"EKK!" Blue shrieked as she turned my way. Her startled eyes dissipated as she sighed in relief.

"Oh god, it's only you Green! You scared the hell outta- I mean-I-I am sorry! Am I in your way of seeing Master Platina?" Blue nervously bowed her head.

I smirked, I was amused at the scene. Could it be that I was actually going to have fun here? "Drop the act, I heard every word."

Blue looked up at me and pouted.

"What are you going to do, fire me?" Blue asked. It was clear to me that Blue was attempting to protect her pride. She wasn't going to take ridicule and it looked like she would rather die than have her pride stepped on. I leaned against the wall and raised an eyebrow. I smirked even wider.

"Now why would I go and do that?" I asked in a exceedingly arrogant tone.

She examined my face cautiously. Her eyes trailed along the features of my face, hoping to find some sort of fib to call me out on. "What's the catch?" Blue asked.

I grinned. "No catch. Just make sure that you always behave like this whenever you are around me."

Blue's face looked shocked. "What?!"

"You heard me," I said bluntly.

"Why?!" Blue protested while slamming her foot into the floor.

"Because I like the real you better. It's easier to tease," I said with a grin.

She looked at me as though I had lost my mind. Finally, Blue sighed and held up her hands.

"I give in, I'll do what you want ..." Blue mumbled.

I nodded with a smile. "Oh and follow me to the dining room," I lied. I actually wanted her to lead me since I had absolutely no clue where I was going. But, once again my pride got the better of me and shot out a lie without thinking. Blue sighed heavily, showing me she more-than-understood what I had just said. I smiled in triumph. I slowly walked away, heading towards "the dining room" for dinner, when I noticed there were no footsteps behind me.

"I said, follow me," I said as I stood in the hallway, showing my back towards Blue.

"...Now?" Blue asked surprised.

"No, the now later, of course I meant now!" I sighed at her slowness.

She laughed and I could hear her shoes clacking against the marble floor. Her bubbly laughter got louder until finally I could see her in the corner of my eye. She smiled brightly, it was strangely different from the one I had witnesses beforehand.

"You're kind of funny, Green! We might become friends!"

And then her face got serious, "..if you promise to keep this secret between us. I don't want anyone else finding out about me."

I gave her a serious face. "Hey, I made no promises."

Blue's face flushed in rage. I could tell she was holding herself back from giving me a clear whack in the head while turned the other way pouting. This girl was interesting indeed. The type of character she was now... one would have never guessed it from her behavior earlier.

"Come on Blue, you know I was just joking," I chuckled to her.

...

..

.

..

...

(dinnertime)

"So Green, do you feel comfortable in our humble home?" Mrs. Berlitz asked with a huge grin plastered on her plastic face.

_Some humble home..._

"Yes, in fact, I think I'll like it a lot here," I made sure to fool them into thinking I actually liked Platina and this house. I turned my head towards Blue and Pearl who were chatting at the corner.

"_They might be the only reason for me to actually like it here."_

"So Green~! What do you think of my dress? It's Christian Dior~!" Platina asked while standing up to show me.

"It's... cute."

Mr. and Mrs. Berlitz starting laughing gleefully. They really wanted everything to go smoothly with our marriage; and I just handed it to them. Gramps looked a little annoyed at Platina's childish behavior and went back to his dinner. I smirked and poked my fork into the lobster, hoping to encourage the Berlitz's to stop talking and sucking up to me. In the corner of my eye, I could see Blue heading towards me.

"Excuse me Master Green, would you like more wine with that? Your glass is looking a bit low..." Blue asked me in her innocent tone of voice.

I smiled.

"Why of course, _Blue," _I made sure to call her name extra-lovingly. I loved to poke fun at Blue.

However, when I emphasized her name everyone looked at me. I smiled internally, hoping for some kind of amusing reaction from the Berlitz's... I realized how I much hated Platina's parents. I stopped smirking when I saw a killer glint appearing in Blue's eyes.

"Yes, _Master _Green... why don't you follow me to the kitchen and pick out your favorite? There are just so many choices that I can't possibly bring them all out for you," Blue said with her mouth twitching in anger.

I almost laughed at that sight, her anger had it's own aura floating around her. If looks could kill, I already would have died by the time I said her name.

"Of course," I curtly replied.

I got up and we made our way to the kitchen. We were alone inside and that's when Blue started giving me the worst glares I have ever received from someone.

"What's your problem?! Didn't we make a deal!? If I get fired from here...I'll...I'll... I don't know what I would do! If you don't like me then i'll leave as soon as you two get married, but I need at least a month's pay before I can leave this stupid place!" Blue glared at me furiously, her face was dead serious.

"Hey, hey, chill. I was just playing with the Berlitz's. If you mind then I won't do it again," I raised my hands to my chest to show defeat.

Blue looked at me with daggers still visible in her sapphire eyes. Eventually, she lightened up and sighed.

"F-Fine! Just stay away from me! I don't like how you play with my emotions!" Blue warned me.

"I'm not playing with your emotions, I just really like hanging out with you," I blurted out.

By the way Blue was looking at me, my face must've been serious. Of course, I was serious about this matter. She nervously looked the other way and said, "Still... I can't hang out with you! I'm a maid, after all! It'll look weird if a girl who's your age is hanging out with you while you're engaged."

"I don't care. Platina doesn't care either. Besides, we're just friends right?" I argued.

Blue smirked and said, "Who said we're friends, buddy?"

What an ironic question. I almost toppled over by Blue's attempt to make a joke. I sighed and suggested, "We should go back, they must be imaging all sorts of weird things by now.

Blue didn't say a word and started walking the opposite direction.

"Where are you going? The dining room is that way!" I called after her.

"That's none of your business! If you're so curious, why don't you find out for yourself!"

I smiled to myself. Was she flirting with me? Nevertheless, I did follow her. I was curious at what she was planning to do.

...

..

.

..

...

I got lost on the way to wherever Blue was going. Why did she have to walk so fast? Did she even know I was following her? I sighed in annoyance as I passed by the same corner for the third time. Suddenly a realization hit me like a speeding truck. It was likely that she just went back to her room... I felt like an idiot for not thinking of it earlier. Thank god I knew where her room was. I felt like a stalker while I walked through the empty hallways. Finally, I was just outside of her room and I saw a dim light shining out. Curious at what was in store, I forgot to knock. Blue didn't notice the door creaking open; her full attention was to that of a paper. She was writing intensively on a piece of stationary. I slowly walked beside her curious on what got her so focused.

...

..

.

..

...

"_Huh?"_ I thought.

I only managed to read one sentence before Blue pushed me away from her, almost causing me to trip backwards.

"_**Tell her I miss her terribly and of course I miss you too, Silver."**_

"_Tell her...what? Who's her? Who's Silver?" _These thoughts couldn't escape my mind.

Blue's face was covered by her long bangs. Her fists were balled up like she was getting ready to punch me and it was clear that she was furious. I frowned and asked, "Who's Silver?"

Blue's bangs covered her eyes as she spoke in a low tone, "Don't... don't you ever barge in on me ever again! Don't go reading my personal business! My personal life is completely different from this household!"

I knitted my eyebrows. I glared at her unmoving figure. "...You told me if I wanted to, I could follow you. You didn't even hear me opening the door so I thought no harm would be done!" I argued back.

Blue opened her eyes and countered, "Of course I was kidding!"

"Why were you so engrossed in that letter?" I changed the subject.

Blue looked at me worriedly, like she was hiding something from me. Her eyes shifted back and forth in a nervous fashion, making me even more curious at what she didn't want to say. She parted her lips to reply, but as soon as she did a soft, music-box-like melody floated through the air. Blue shifted her attention out towards the hallway and a grin eventually found its way to her face.

"That must be him..." Blue said.

"...Who's him?" I asked quickly.

Blue ignored my question and walked past me, brushing her shoulders on mine. She looked like she was completely lost in a different world. She looks so. . . happy.

"I'm so glad he's finally here!!" Blue shouted. She shot out into the halls like a bullet. I quickly reacted and ran after her, lost in curiosity.

"_Who's...he? Could it be... Silver?"_

END CHAPTER TWO.

* * *

A/N: I don't really like these chapters V_V I guarantee it'll get more exciting later on lol. Oh and just so everyone knows... I do not hate Platina XD In fact, I dare say she's the heroine of this story, even before Blue.

Next Chapter: Feelings That Cannot Go Ignored~ Out on April 7th ~ :D


	3. Feelings That Cannot Go Ignored

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon at all. If anyone thinks I did, they obviously weren't paying attention to my first two chapters -__-;

Chapter 3: Feelings That Cannot Go Ignored

"_If the days won't allow us to see each other, memories will, and if my eyes can't see you, my heart will never forget you."_ ~Anonymous

**Blue looked at me worriedly, like she was hiding something from me. Before she could reply, the doorbell rang.**

"**That must be him..." Blue said with her eyes wide. A smile found it's way to her face.**

"**I'm so happy he's here!" Blue cried out.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

"_**Who's...he? Could it be... Silver?"**_

-

"Where are you going Blue?!" I anxiously chased after the frantic brunette.

I knew exactly where she was going, she was going to greet _that _person. What bugged me was that she didn't wait for a different maid or butler to answer that was in a closer proximity to the door. No, she had to do it herself and that meant that she cared about whoever it was on the opposite side of that door.

"Blue!" I called out.

Blue must've toned me out... it seemed like the only thing that was on her mind was answering the door. As we reached our destination, she opened the door with quick reflexes. It was a man alright, but he looked pretty well dressed to be considered a commoner. I looked over at Blue and saw her eyes radiating with happiness. This person must be _really_ special to Blue...

"Blue! How are you!?" _that _guy happily opened his arms in greeting.

Blue leapt into his arms. "I've miss you so much! Why didn't you come sooner?" Blue asked with a honest tone.

At the sight of that, I could feel a tinge of jealously... but only a tiny bit. At least that's what I thought. Could this guy be Silver? The one she mentioned in her letter? Nevertheless, I gave the guy a cold glare to make his full attention on me. It worked, he examined me head-to-toe and asked coldly, "are you Green Oak?"

I gave him a cocky smirk, "It depends, who's asking?" I answered in a more-than-originally-planned cocky voice.

He gave me a smirk back, "Diamond Carrington III," he answered with a proud stance and authority.

So it wasn't the Silver-person she mentioned in the letter... but that made me even more curious, curious indeed. Exactly how many men did Blue have in her life?

"So you are Green... the famous Green Oak... who's here to marry my good friend Platina...Tell me, do you love her?" Diamond coldly asked.

Blue looked back and forth between us, she must've noticed the harsh tone and cold stares that were lashing out between us. "D-Dia! Don't just say that up front!" She skittishly begged.

My smirk drooped into a frown. I looked at Blue's pleading face and sighed; I didn't want to make Blue worry so I just replied the best way I could.

"Yes."

Now looking back, perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say. Diamond's eyes turned wide as I answered that question. It must've been a huge shock for him to hear that a man that just met his fiancée could claim that he loved her. His shock quickly switched anger, perhaps he harbored feelings for Platina as well...

"DIA!!" A familiar voice called out.

Diamond completely forgot my existence at the sound of this voice.

"Platina! How have you been?! It's been too long!" Diamond happily greeted.

Platina ran up to Diamond and gave him a quick hug. "Just fine! How did your business trip go?"

"It was a complete success! We won over the company!" Diamond happily answered.

"Dia! My man!" Pearl ran up to the ever-popular Diamond, "It's good to see you again!"

"Same to you Pearl!

Platina, Pearl, and Diamond laughed in sync, it was like a family reunion. Strangely, as soon as Pearl and Platina's eyes met, they both looked away in annoyance and embarrassment. I wondered what Pearl had said to Platina for that to happen... it could've been when he visited her earlier today. Diamond must've noticed the change in the atmosphere as well, he responded with an overly-cheesy grin and a huge bear hug.

"Come on guys! I'm sorry I was late to dinner, let's go eat. I've absolutely starved!" Dia grabbed the two with his arms and dragged them back to the dining room.

I looked over to Blue who looked a bit confused at what just occurred. Something was bugging her, I could feel her emotions reaching even me and making me interested at what was on her mind.

"Who's he?"

"You heard him... he's Diamond Carringt-"

"-No I mean how do you know him?" I impatiently interrupted.

"He's my friend, why do you ask?"

I gave her a wry look, "Just curious..."

"What are you implying?"

I cautiously thought out my words before I spoke, I caught the hint that it was touchy subject to bring up. "You just seemed so happy to see him."

Blue took a deep breath. "...he was my first friend when I started working here half a year ago... at first he was the only one kind to me... he's the reason why I'm still here today... If Dia wasn't here... Platina would've fired me after that incident..."

My eyes grew in interest. "What incident?"

"After one month of working here... I...I... let a stray dog in...Platina found out........by having it pee on her leg."

I tried to hold back my sudden urge to laugh, however that was impossible. The mere thought of Platina discovering a stray dog by having it pee on her leg was very amusing. I could see Blue's lips curling upward in delight as I erupted into a fit of laughter.

Blue devilishly grinned."...But of course, I don't regret it _one_ bit,"

"You really hate Platina, don't you?"

Blue gave me a serious look, "I don't_ hate_ her... she's just... the stereotype of rich people... kind of like you."

I gave her a disgusted look. "I'm a stereotype? Wealthy men accuse me of having a 'small picture' and scold me to broaden my horizon."

Blue gave me a sarcastic smile. "Yup!"

"Tch" I sounded as I looked away in annoyance.

Blue smirked. "...but there are some things about you that are... special. For one, you actually followed me to my room! Honestly, am I _that_ attractive to you Green? Oh, my, my, we shouldn't! For it will be a forbidden love that could only lead to heartbreak! Oh and what will we do about your _poor, poor _fiancee! We couldn't betray her like that, no sirree!"

I walked closer and closer the the unsuspecting, ranting Blue. I stopped in front of her and leaned forward to make sure our height difference was completely noticeable.

"...Let's run away together Blue... I'll make you happy," I declared in a serious tone.

Startled, Blue backed away from me with clear embarrassment... I could catch that soft, subtle, but still noticeable blush of hers.

"G-Green! What are you saying!?"

I couldn't hold it back anymore, I burst into laughter.

"You should've seen your face Blue, honestly, do you think I would abandon Platina like that?"

Blue didn't say anything as bellowed in obnoxious laughter. As soon as my last giggles were done Blue looked up at me and shouted.

"Y-You idiot! Get away from me!"

Blue pushed me back and she ran off with her head down. I wished I took back all I said, she looked so hurt. I sadly smiled to myself and looked at the marble floor.

"If only you knew what I asked... was for real..."

.......

.....

...

.

...

.....

.......

For the rest of that day, Blue was nowhere to be found. I couldn't find her anywhere. It was like she was actually hiding from me. I even went to her room to apologize, but she wasn't there. I looked for Pearl as well... he was gone. I couldn't find him. Actually, I couldn't find anyone! I only found my gramps casually being lost in the hallways.

"Gramps, have you seen that obnoxious maid around?"

"...obnoxious maid? I don't know what you are talking about..." Gramps responded.

"_Oh yeah... her facade is only clear to me..."_

"I mean, that brunette maid, you know the one who looks my age?" I asked casually.

Gramps gave me a long, hard stare. Finally he sighed and said, "Look, Green. I don't want you hanging around that maid! She's bad news! I can just by looking at her... she's interested in you! She might want to steal you away from Platina for your money... yes that's probably it."

I frowned. "Gramps, you got it all wrong. She literally _hates_ me. I made sure of it.... and why do you think that she'll 'steal' me away anyway? Isn't Platina marrying me for all the wrong reasons as well?"

Gramps blushed and said, "Y-you know, Platina could give you an A+ status as well!"

I looked away in anger, why did gramps act like this? He didn't have to be so greedy.

"Did you see her?" I asked once again with little patience left.

"...Well everyone met in the living room for some odd reason..." Gramps started. I quickly reacted to his explanation and headed towards the living room.

"...I was supposed to go there too but I can't seem to find my way.... h-hey! Hey wait Green! GREEN!" Gramps called after me.

But it was too late, I was already heading down the halls, towards the living room, in hopes to find Blue and give her a sincere apology.

...

..

...

There was a huge commotion in the living room, all the maids and butlers looked worried as Platina was crying her eyes out.

"I-I-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! W-WHY!!?!? Why!!" Platina sobbed.

I made my way through the crowd to make it to Platina. Platina was on all fours with her head down. She made loud hiccuping noises as a result of her unrelenting sobbing.

"Platina..." I called out.

Her head quickly rose to face my own. Her silvery eyes were red and puffy with sadness. Platina's eyes widened, "...Green.."

I quickly went to her side and picked her up. "What's going on? Are you okay?" I asked with a clear sense of worry in my voice.

".. N-no!" Platina answered with her voice still shaking.

I looked around me, there were dozens of maids and butlers looking on with horrified looks on their faces. I finally met with the eyes of Blue, her face showed true grief and sorrow. I wondered, really, what was going on?!

"Green... i'm sorry to have bothered you with this commotion! Platina's just overreacting after all!" I could hear Lady Berlitz speaking.

"I'm not overreacting! How could you! And to think, at night?! How could you even do that to them!?! Just as Dia leaves too! Why couldn't you wait any longer, why couldn't you let me say goodbye to them!?!" Platina screamed.

"Platina! I will have order! Get your senses straightened out! This is exactly why I let them go, you are not acting very ladylike!" I could hear Gentleman Berlitz's booming voice.

"...let who go? Exactly what is going on?!" Gramps ordered.

Gentleman and Lady Berlitz straightened out at the sound of his voice. I slowly guided Platina to the nearest chair and told her to sit. Her face looked flushed... she could've fainted at any moment.

"O-Oh! Professor! We actually just let Rose and her son go, they were being a nuisance to the engagement after all!" Gentleman announced.

"I told you they weren't already! I don't see why you did this! They were our friends and... and you just ordered them to leave in the middle of the night! How could you! They had nowhere to go, and even you knew that!" Platina tried standing up again.

"Sit." I ordered.

And she listened.

"You let them go? That's a shock! They were such nice people..." Gramps mumbled.

I looked over to Blue and her gaze met mine. She quickly looked away. She looked hurt... even more hurt than before. She dropped her head and left the crowd, heading off on her own.

"Green?" Platina called.

I quickly looked back at Platina.

"Thanks for being here... I'm really hurt... Pearl is my best friend... and to lose him.... it's just unbearable..."

"...I'm sorry... Do you have any clue where he went?" I asked with a sympathetic tone.

Platina looked down once again. She was silent for a moment and finally answered, "I... have no idea..."

I couldn't find any words to comfort Platina... I felt horrible as well. Pearl was almost a friend of mine... and to see him go all of the sudden? It was heart wrenching. I sighed and grabbed Platina's hand.

"Come on, let's get you up to your room so you can rest."

Platina quickly looked up at me in shock, most likely because I was so straightforward. Her flushed face turned more red as I dragged her out of the living room. Lady and Gentleman Berlitz most likely noticed this.... I could tell by their annoying giggling. Just what kind of parents where they? Scratch that, what kind of _people_ where they? How could they abandon their good friend just like that? Even Platina knew what it meant to be a friend, maybe she learned how to be more sympathetic by the influence of Pearl; which makes it even more depressing that he's gone.

I could hear Platina's irregular breathing behind me, she was trying to hold all of her emotions in. I sighed, this girl was really emotional... maybe she loved that guy. If she did, I would have more respect for her, Pearl was a good guy after all.

"You know... it's not good to hold it all in."

Platina stopped walking which caused me to stop and look back at her. She gave me a serious face and asked,

"Why....why are you being so nice? We just met today after all..."

"...because you will be my wife. I'm your fiancee and therefore your future husband, how can I not worry?" I tried assuring her.

She smiled at me and blushed lightly.

"You know... maybe marrying you is the best thing for me. You are really a good guy, Green. I'm glad I got engaged to you. Perhaps i'm falling for you...."

I didn't know what to say back so I turned around and dragged her once again.

"Green.... Do you like me?" I could hear Platina asking me as we made our way to her bedroom.

"...I'm... not sure."

Even my answer shocked me, did I like Platina? As more than a friend? Perhaps as a lover.... or maybe just as a friend? Or maybe I hated her... Nevertheless, from the moment I met her and up until now I had no preference for her.... but maybe there was something there? I did feel a bit more happy ever since coming here... or maybe it was the cause of something else?

We stopped just outside of her bedroom and I signaled Platina to enter.

"Thanks Green, you've really helped me today... and for that I am grateful."

I smirked.

"No problem, now go in before you faint in the hallway; you look ghost white!"

"Hehe..." Platina giggled.

...It happened so quick. One could blink and not see it. Platina... had kissed me. My eyes grew wide as I stared at the raven haired girl in front of me; I grabbed my cheek where her lips had touched me. She gave me a bright smile and said, "I'll see you tomorrow... _Green."_

She slowly closed the door while I stood there with a shocked expression. Slowly my shock turned to understanding. I finally realized what had just happened.

"...Platina."

....

...

..

.

..

...

....

Little did I know, Blue was right around the corner fully aware of what had just happened between us. I could hear just the faintest of footsteps scurrying away from my location. I turned around to see if anyone was there... but no one was to be found. I shrugged and walked away with my hands in my pockets.

...

..

* * *

A/N: Just so everyone knows... I'm TOTALLY anti-cavaliershipping and anti-mangacavaliershipping XD LOL and yes, it's DIA whose in the pentagon; not Silver :D You wouldn't believe how many PM's i got from that X_X. Thanks for reading and hope to see you guys next chapter 3 (i know, i hated this chapter too _).

Chapter 4: The Best Sickness- coming April 12th :D

.

..

...

END CHAPTER THREE.


	4. The Best Sickness

_**Disclaimer: If lalalagirl owned pokemon, she would not waste her time writing this fanfiction. Why you ask? Because she would be busy making guriburu canon and changing the genre of the manga from "adventure" to "romance" XD.**_

_**lol.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 4: The Best Sickness

_"While every human being has a capacity for love, its _**_realization_**_ is one of the most difficult achievements" Erich Fromm._

_..._

_.._

_._

****

**_Even my answer shocked me, did I like Platina? As more than a friend? Perhaps as a lover.... or maybe just as a friend? Or maybe I hated her... Nevertheless, from the moment I met her and up until now I had no preference for her.... but maybe there was something there? I did feel a bit more happy ever since coming here... or maybe it was the cause of something else?_**

**_We stopped just outside of her bedroom and I signaled Platina to enter._**

**_"Thanks Green, you've really helped me today... and for that I am grateful."_**

**_I smirked._**

**_"No problem, now go in before you faint in the hallway; you look ghost white!"_**

**_"Hehe..." Platina giggled._**

**_...It happened so quick. One could blink and not see it. Platina... had kissed me. My eyes grew wide as I stared at the raven haired girl in front of me; I grabbed my cheek where her lips had touched me. She gave me a bright smile and said, "I'll see you tomorrow... _****_Green."_**

**_She slowly closed the door while I stood there with a shocked expression. Slowly my shock turned to understanding. I finally realized what had just happened._**

**_"...Platina."_**

**_...._**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

**_...._**

**_Little did I know, Blue was right around the corner fully aware of what had just happened between us. I could hear just the faintest of footsteps scurrying away from my location. I turned around to see if anyone was there... but no one was to be found. I shrugged and walked away with my hands in my pockets._**

**_...._**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

**_...._**

**

* * *

**

It was 7 am the next day. After my sudden kiss from Platina, I wobbled on to my room trying to sort out exactly what was going on. Pearl and Rose were gone.... at the fault of Lady and Gentleman Berlitz. Platina went berserk at the thought of separating from Pearl, and then she kissed me. Not only did that happen. I hurt Blue's feelings and never got the chance to apologize. The expression she wore last night... it was almost the same as Platina's. Did she love Pearl? And even if she did, why should I care? Shouldn't I only care about Platina? And even that, DID I care about Platina? I swear I didn't get a wink of sleep last night at all the sudden problems and inner questions I asked myself. What was going to happen today? I quickly dressed and headed downstairs to have a proper breakfast, considering the fact that I didn't eat much last night at dinner.

"Good morning Green! Come, come! Sit here! Platina will be down any minute to sit next to you~" Lady Berlitz signaled.

I could feel my head pulsating in anger; I really disliked her.

"Good morning sir, would you like a cup of coffee?" I could hear a familiar voice ask.

I turned over to Blue, who looked like her cheery and bright "maid" personality.

I said, "yes... and before that, could I have a word with you, in private?..." I looked over at the confused Berlitz's.

"....about my shower curtains!" I quickly finished hoping that I alluded off any sort of suspicion.

It seemed to have worked; the Lady and Gentleman seemed entirely engaged in their own little gossip. I breathed out heavily and walked off to the kitchen, waving for Blue to come in.

"What do _you_ want?" Blue asked icily as she closed the door.

"I called you because I wanted to apologize... I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I wanted to tell you that last night, but that whole commotion with Pearl happened."

"I-It's fine... really. Green, look... I think it's best if we don't have short "meetings" like this anymore. Nothing good is coming out of it. In the end, we're going to say goodbye to one another anyways... and you are engaged...." said Blue as she took short breaks in between. It seemed like she was thinking through what she was saying.

"We aren't doing anything like _that_ Blue, I just like to hang around you," I defended.

"I know... but word gets around. The Berlitz's won't hesitant on this matter, they'll think there's an affair! Not only would I get fired, but they would tell the whole world about it for media coverage.. Just think about it! 'Green Oak has an affair with attractive housemaid, cheating on poor Platina Berlitz"! It would ruin your self image!"

"I don't care about that Blue! I really.... I really like to spend time with you, even when we first met-"

"We only met just yesterday!" Blue argued.

"But still! You are different from everyone else I ever met... you are one of a kind. I've never seen a girl like you around, never seen_ someone _like you before!"

"What are you saying Green? Are you trying to make it all messed up? You are going to marry Platina like you intended, and I am..."

I raised a curious eyebrow. "....you're... what?"

"N-nothing." Blue stopped.

"No... are you planning on marrying someone as well? Who is it?" I could feel the green monster of envy pound on my chest; making it hard for me to breathe out the words.

"... it's nothing like that. Look Green, just listen. You love Platina, and Platina loves you! Isn't that a happy thought! I've never seen an arranged marriage work out this conveniently before!" Blue fake smiled.

"If you think it's 'so happy', why are you faking that smile?" I asked.

She immediately frowned at my comeback. I knew I didn't look happy even though she said Platina had loved me.

Maybe I didn't love Platina.

No... I knew I didn't love her. This inner confusion had a simple answer, really. I just hadn't brought myself to answer it yet. I knew, inside, I was trying to walk away from the _truth._ But what I didn't have in mind at this time was that truth always shines through... no matter what. Karma is real. What goes around, comes around, and for this matter, truth will eventually come around. It just wasn't it's time yet.

"Psh.. you don't look happy yourself. This totally contradicts that kiss I saw last night..." Blue put her hand under her chin, making it look like she was in deep thought.

"..You saw that? Were you spying on me?" I asked with alarm.

"Why would I waste my time doing that? I went to put some towels in Platina's room... she was sure to cry a river last night."

".. You know... I think you actually care about her," I smirked at her.

"I think not. I just did it to get on her good side, she dislikes me even more than I dislike her." Blue countered while crossing her slender arms.

Blue gave me a hard stare. "But seriously Green... please... just stay away from me..." Blue said quietly as she started to walk away.

I stopped her without giving a second thought. I clutched her arm without thinking, just the touch of her skin was enough to send shock waves through my body. I knew Blue felt the same, considering how she had just shivered in my grasp. I wanted to let go of her arm, but something in my mind was telling me that if I had let her go, she would leave before I could say anything.

"Blue. Don't be like this."

"Green, I'm warning you... if this goes on any further I don't know where it'll end up..."

I knew exactly what Blue was talking about. It didn't surprise me she felt this as well. But to hear it in actual words gave me enough stupidity to say something completely inappropriate at the time.

"I'm willing to take that risk, after all i-" I suddenly stopped.

Blue's body started to shake.

"You...what? Don't say something you'll regret later Green.... you are almost a married man after all."

"I.... really like you. I want to get to know you more..Just a friend! So please, let me spend more time with you with the little time I have left with you!"

"Green... i-i don't know what will happen."

"Neither do I."

But somehow, we both knew what we were getting ourselves into. This emotional roller coaster was just starting up it tallest drop, just waiting for us to take the bait and fall down into it's impending doom. And let me tell you; we sure took the bait. The only question is... will we be able to survive it?

...

..

.

..

...

Blue and I headed back into the kitchen, both of us with emotionless faces. I quietly sat down and noticed Platina's seat was still empty. I quickly shifted my attention towards the Lady.

"Excuse me, Lady... where's Platina?" I asked.

"Oh she'll be down any minute now... she always was slow in the morning... that mindless girl," the Lady replied.

"A-hem!"

We all turned to the source of the voice. Platina, who was wearing a dress that was way too fancy for just breakfast, graced us with her look-at-me attitude. She wore a playful smirk, much to my surprise, and spoke in a very commanding tone of voice.

"Mother, father, Green, and Professor Oak! I have an announcement!"

Apparently, Platina's crying last night made the Lady and Gentleman think about the extent of their rash actions, and apparently they were feeling a bit guilty. I could tell by the look they were giving Platina; they were indebted to her, and Platina knew as well. She had a wide smirk on her made-up face.

"As you all know.. I was extremely saddened by the sudden announcement of Pearl and Rose's departure... and mother, father, you know what we do when we are not feeling all that well..."

The Berlitz's perked up. It reminded me of when dogs hear the word "beef" and instantly perk up at the sound of the word. Not saying that they were dogs of course... well, maybe not the Gentleman.

"Oh, Platina! You aren't suggesting...?" The lady happily clapped her hands together.

"Yes! I'm going to Snowpoint City! I want a weekend's vacation! Of course, it'll make me feel a bit better.."

The Lady frowned, "Excuse me young lady, what do you me _I_? You mean we, don't you? You are not going without you me and your father! Even the professor and Green! We will not tolerate you leaving by yourself!"

"Mother..."

"No, you will go with all four of us! If not us four, then no deal."

Platina looked my way, then back at the Lady, and then back at me.

She sighed, "okay, I'll go with everyone."

The Lady smiled in triumph.

I frowned in annoyance.

"What's in Snowpoint City?" I asked.

"The private Ski resort, that's what!" Platina replied.

I hate skiing. This was going to be one fun trip.

"Okay, we'll head out at nine, so everyone get ready!"

I sighed and got up from my table. I signaled Blue to follow, she hesitated but ultimately decided to come along with me. The only one who seemed to notice Blue was gramps... and he sure gave her a heated look.

...

..

...

"Do you need help with packing or something?" Blue asked curiously.

"Yeah, and... could you get me some Tylenol? I have a massive headache..." I replied.

Blue looked at me cautiously and quickly came to touch my forehead. Her face wrinkled in shock.

"Green, your head is pretty hot, you better lie down for now. I'll pack for you, just tell me what you need," Blue said with a worried look.

I groaned at the sudden weakness of my knees. My whole body felt like it just got burned and was super sensitive to anything that I touched.

"...and I'll get you some medicine right away... no seriously Green, you look so pale," Blue carefully examined my expression.

I could feel myself lose balance. Blue noticed my wobbling and quickly caught me as I fell. Her eyes showed sincere worry.

"Green! Green! Gre....." Blue's voice was fading. Everything turned black.

....

...

..

.

..

...

....

I groggily opened my heavy eyes.

"_Where am I?"_

"Ah! He's coming to!" I heard familiar voice.

"...G-Gramps...?" I asked.

I could feel my body start to pick up my senses. I felt like someone hit me over the head with a frying pan. I was really sick, there was no doubt about that.

"Finally he's back! Green, hurry up and dress, the pilot's waiting for us!" Platina urged.

"Platina! How could you be so heartless? Green's sick and all you can think about is your little "field trip" the Lady fake-scolded.

I coughed.

"Platina... if you want to depart so much, why don't you go with the professor and your parents? I can handle this much, and I'll have assistance from the other staff members," I could hear Blue in the room.

Platina gave a cold glare towards the brunette.

"I don't need your little "goody-goody" attitude right now Blue! I know you better than you think!...But I will take that offer, Mother, Father, could we do as she said?"

"I don't see why not..." Gentleman Berlitz concluded.

"That's okay with me if it's okay with Green..." The Lady turned her attention towards me.

"...Yeah that's fine. Go..." I managed to wheeze out.

"Alright, it's settled!" Platina happily announced.

"..What if I object to this idea?" I could hear gramps' sudden disagreement.

Everyone turned their attention towards gramps.

"Is there a problem?" The Lady asked.

Gramps gave Blue and I shifty looks.

"I don't know..." Gramps answered.

I gave him a unmoving stare, trying to convince him that nothing would happen. He finally understood and sighed.

"It's alright, it's fine by me. Let us depart before the pilot falls asleep."

Everyone bid their farewells to me and left the room in an excited rush. They were just itching to ski...

"Green...you know...I meant every word I said, I'll take care of you. But... I can't believe the 'great green oak' fainted in my arms," Blue softly giggled, "...well...do you need anything?"

I smiled back at her, "no, not now. But would you keep me company? It's going to be quiet without that loud Platina hanging around here..."

She smiled back, "anything for my 'master'."

I laughed at thought, me giving her orders? Please. I think we argued more often then I asked for something from her.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Seven going on eight in the evening... you were knocked out for a long time Green."

"Oh..."

A deafening silence wiggled it's way to the room. I could literally feel the awkward tensions building up as the minutes passed by in silence. Finally, I managed to bring up a topic.

"So... who's Silver?" I asked once again.

I picked the wrong topic. Blue immediately frowned. I could see a familiar glare appear in her sapphire orbs once again.

"W-What?! How do you....wait. I remember now! You saw that in my letter!" Blue stood up in outrage.

"Hey, relax. I only managed to read one sentence..."

Blue sat down and gave me a cold stare.

"Which one?"

"...the one where it said , '....and tell him I miss her terribly, and I miss you as well, Silver."

Blue looked away.

"...sorry if I _offended_ you or anything, I just thought you had the right to know I managed to read that much."

Blue looked back and her frown slowly turned into a smile.

"Actually, you didn't. Thanks for being honest with me...."

Silence filled the air while Blue and I managed to look at anything but each other's eyes.

"Speaking of honest. Let me ask you a few questions. You know, to break the obvious rift between us, I'll let you pass on some...?" I gave hopeful tone in my voice. I really wanted to know Blue better. Blue gave me an odd look.

"You sure are random..." Blue mumbled.

"Hey, I'm just trying to pass the time. Twenty questions." I defended.

"Fine, but only ten." Blue haggled.

"Fine, but you have to answer honestly."

"...and I get to ask you questions as well..." Blue answered back.

"Five, then," I quickly demanded.

"Fine by me..." Blue said.

"Okay, I'm first.... What's the name of your hometown?" I asked.

Blue bit her lips, she really was quiet about her private life.

"... Floaroma town....." she answered hesitantly.

I smiled at the thought, she came from a peaceful place... just like Pallet. Pallet town was known for it's wide and vast land of trees, while Floaroma town was known for it's infinite acres of flowers. Just like Pallet, cars had been outlawed in Floaroma town to preserve the clean environment. The beauty of the town was extraordinary... it fit Blue quite well.

"My turn... who do you look up to the most?"

I smirked. "My gramps, my turn... who's Silver?"

"...um...m-my... my brother..." Blue whispered.

I frowned at her nervous reaction.

"Blue... what we're saying is in total secrecy, I will never tell this to anyone...so relax. It's just you and me right now."

Blue nodded in understanding.

"Okay then..... how about.... Are you a womanizer?" Blue asked.

I did a double-take on that.

"What?"

"You heard me the first time, Green."

"I'm sorry, it just shocked me you asked that... why would you think that in the first place?"

Blue looked at me seriously, "because everyone knows who you are.. and your annoying fangirls used to yell at me when I badmouthed you..."

"you... badmouthed me?" I asked incredulously.

"I hated people like you... I didn't really know who you were back then.. but I knew your annoying fangirls. God, they are probably the second most annoying girls I know..."

"First being Platina?"

"Hey you said it, not me..."

I chuckled.

"And.... Green.... and.... because you totally hit on me as soon as we met."

I burst out into laughter.

"I don't do that usually, I was being playful because I liked you right away!" I laughed.

Blue smiled at me.

"I thought you were the most obnoxious guy at first, but now I see your a good guy Green!"

I immediately stopped laughing when I heard Blue say that. I thought we both felt that connection when we met eyes yesterday... I guess it was just me.

"Next question... What is Diamond to you?"

"Didn't you ask that yesterday? I told you."

"Honestly?" I asked in doubt.

"Yes. That counted as a question Green, so you're down to two! My turn! You love Platina already, don't you?" Blue asked.

"...no... I don't... at least I don't think I do," I answered honestly.

Blue frowned, "Oh well, you still have a month to go, I'm sure you'll drool all over her like Dia and Pearl haha."

"I'm not like those two."

"That's true."

"Okay my turn.... What is Pearl to you?" I asked in suspicion. The look she had yesterday showed a bit too much grief for just a friend...

"A friend. A good one at that."

"Really?" I asked in doubt.

"Yes. 100% true." Blue calmly replied.

"Then why did you look so sad yesterday?" I asked.

Blue immediately understood what I had meant by that...

"That's a question, you know. The last one."

"I know," I replied.

"Pass."

"Tch. Fine. Your turn."

"Hm... can you promise me the next question I ask?" Blue calmly asked.

I gave her a suspicious look and finally agreed, "Yeah."

"Promise me.... that you'll never ever, fall for me. No matter what. Not if I up and go all of the sudden like Pearl, not if I say 'I love you' to you... promise me that'll we'll always remain like this... just friends."

Every word that she just said, confused me to no end. Why... was she acting like this?

"I-I promise" I blurted out.

She gave me a soft smile.

"Good. Then I have nothing to worry about... and nothing to lose."

I thought about what I said. Did I love Blue? ...impossible, never in my life have I loved someone. Even if I did, it would only but a forbidden relationship. The thing that was bothering me was... I had this certain _feeling_ when I first met her. Maybe it was lust.

no.

it was more than that. There was obviously more to it. Perhaps... a bond that cannot be named.... a bond that only Blue and I had... something that no one in this world could ever feel..

Maybe it was love.

...But that was impossible. I couldn't possibly love her.... because... I could never be in love with her.

...

.

"Hey I have one more question left," I mumbled.

"Shoot," Blue said.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Blue looked at me with wide eyes. Maybe I picked the question that she was least expecting.

"I love and had loved... but I've never been IN love... if that's what you're asking," Blue answered with a monotone voice.

"I see."

"Have you?" Blue asked turning to my direction.

"That's a question you know... you're all out of those," I smirked.

"i know, but still..." Blue pouted.

"... I don't even know what being in love feels like. I feel like I understand you better now Blue, since we are both people who do not understand what being in love is," I smiled.

Blue gave me a radiating smile.

"Yeah... I feel the same. I think we're going to be great friends Green."

I gave her a smile back,

"I would like that,"

We smiled at each other and the world seemed to stop. Nothing could stop this intense friendship we had for each other. Everything was actually really sudden... but it doesn't mean it wasn't strong. Blue was just so... different. She was so unique... to the point where I asked myself if she was actually a woman. All the woman who surrounded me in my life were either an intense fangirl or someone who wanted me for greedy purposes. But Blue was different. She wanted to be my _friend_. She just wanted me to be... me. She didn't want me for selfish reasons... she wanted me to be myself. She didn't view me as a piece of meat to own.. no. She viewed me as an equal... not as someone great or someone that could make herself great. That's what I adored about her. That's what I loved about her.

Wait a minute... what?

...

.

**END of chapter 4.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

A/N: You will evenutally find out why Blue passed on that question. Oh and, yes I know Green technically asked Blue six questions. But, Blue passed on one so he got to ask another :D.

Next chapter: Realization- out on April 17th. Probably in the P.M.


	5. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

A/N:

Oh and I didn't know it at the time (until Hinasoul mentioned this) When Blue told Green not to love her... it sounded exactly like what Jamie says to Landon in A Walk to Remember XD So for those who thought I stole that without credit... I honestly did not know :O XD I do confirm that, that was my source because as soon as I thought about it I was like "So that's where I got it!" XD So, sorry about not mentioning that! Oh and I forgot to mention at the end of chapter 4... when Green called Lady Berlitz "a dog", yes, he meant bitch XD But he's nice enough not to say it in his thoughts LOL. Just to clear that up X_X/

Finally onto the chapter :3

* * *

Chapter 5: Realization

_"When I see you, the world stops as if the only purpose in life is for me to be with you." -Anonymous._

(The Next Day)

"Green...Green... GREEN!"

I sluggishly opened my eyes and there she was. There was Blue. Once my vision cleared, I noticed the annoyed look on Blue's face.

"Green, my god you take forever to wake up! Hurry up, your breakfast is ready!"

I rubbed my eyes in attempt to rid of my weariness. She huffed as a sign that I was taking too long. I wondered why she was being so pushy. I got up quickly and headed towards the bathroom. Just as I was about to step into the bathroom, a small voice called after me.

"...and Green...?"

I stopped walking and answered, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Uh... we kind of have a guest today..."

I turned around to see Blue shifting uncomfortably. Something told me that she was about to bring me bad news. I sighed and asked, "Why? Aren't the Berlitz's away?"

Blue did not look in my eyes and answered, "well...yeah but... he still wants to come..."

"He?" I asked.

"Erm.. you know... Dia..?" Blue nervously replied.

I groaned at the sound of his name. Why, oh why did it have to be him? He was so, so... annoying. I could see Blue's anxiety, maybe because she knew I didn't exactly like him. Her eyes looked anywhere in the room except in my eyes, like she was afraid I might throw a fit.

"...Alright. I got it so I'll meet you downstairs," I said.

"Okay..."

Blue quickly made her way out the door. Today was going to be one heck of a long day. Along my cold, combined with the extremely annoying behavior of Diamond, there was no telling what was going to happen today.

I quickly finished my shower and went to my suitcase to change. Then, all of the sudden, I could hear the house phone ringing. I answered with a monotone "Berlitz's compound, Green Oak speaking".

"Oh! Green darling! I did not think that _you_ would answer! All the better, I was going to ask for you anyways.... And You sound much better! How were the staff, did they treat you warmly?" I could hear Lady Berlitz's extremely high-pitched voice screech through the phone line. I distanced my ear away from the phone in attempt to save my hearing.

"Yes they did. I feel much better, but I still have a bit of a cold."

"That's too bad dear! I was going to send a jet to fly you over to Snowpoint! Oh I guess we'll just have to see each other on tomorrow then! Only one more day until you can see your stunning fiancee again. Oh ho ho ho!~" The Lady laughed.

"Er... yeah I have to go. I'm heading down for breakfast, see you on tomorrow."

"Oh okay! Make sure you think about Platina while we're gone! She sure is missing you~! Okay then, ciao!"

I slammed the phone into the receiver.

Finding out about Diamond's visit and _that_ phone call all within thirty minutes- way to start the day.

...

..

.

..

...

I went downstairs with anything but entusiasium. I was fully aware of what was to come, unfortunately. Diamond was going to act like a jerk; he hated me. I didn't like him either of course.

As I approached the dining room I could hear soft voices coming from inside the room. I grabbed the doorknob, but I couldn't find the strength to open it just yet. While feeling like a stalker, I closed in and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Haha! Are you sure I could sit here with you? Like... right here... with you at the table? I mean the Berlitz's never let me-"

"I'm not the Berlitz's, am I, haha! Besides, I don't even live here after all! And of course you can, because you are one of my best friends!"

I paused. Diamond was already here? I could recognize his egotistical voice from a mile away, and of course he was talking to Blue. I scoffed in annoyance and pushed the double doors with tremendous force, causing the walls to shake, and thus creating a dynamic entrance. I smirked at their reaction.

While a bit startled, Blue happily greeted, "Ah! Green, you're here!"

I looked at the sight before me; Blue sitting in the chair next to Diamond's... holding his hand. My face wrinkled in shock. Didn't she just say the day before that there was nothing between them?

"What....are you two doing?" I asked with a more-than-necessary volume.

Blue and Dimaond both examined the scene and slowly came to realize what I was talking about. Withdrawing their hands in shock, they both turned pink at the situation. I narrowed my eyes without noticing how menacing my face was turning.

"G-Green! Haha! He was just showing me my palm reading! He learned it on the overseas business trip that he just came back from!" Blue nervously laughed.

I quickly shifted my attention to the raven-haired lad beside her; darting him an intense glare for confirmation. He examined me head to toe in a rude way and smirked.

"Nope. I was holding her hand."

"Dia?! Don't kid like that! What if Green gets the wrong idea?" Blue scolded.

"...And what if he does? It doesn't matter, he's marrying Platina after all and he shouldn't worry about you."

Blue's eyes widened at the sudden change in Diamond. He gave her a firm look and I rolled my eyes.

"That's not what I meant Dia, I meant that if he gets the wrong idea he might tell Platina and the others!" Blue replied.

"Like I would tell them anything." I added.

"Green, you're not helping!" Blue quickly shouted in my direction.

Apparently, I was not helping the situation.

"Well maybe Diamond should realize that he's just jealous!" I shouted back at Blue.

"Jealous of what?!" Diamond stood up from his chair in anger.

"You're jealous that I'm the one whose going to marry Platina! Just admit it! You like her and that's why you're a jerk to me!" I vented. I knew what I spoke was the truth and that was the reason why Diamond became so flustered.

"Like I would ever be jealous of you! Although you have Platina's hand in marriage, I carry her heart! Her heart belongs to me and no one else!" Diamond slammed down his hand on the table. Blue flinched and I gave him a hard stare.

"You like her. I know for a fact now... but it's too late. I have her hand in marriage and her heart doesn't even matter! You know why? This marriage is one that does not require hearts... no emotion... no feelings! It's a marriage that exists solely for the union of two households! So I ask myself this; 'why is Diamond hating on me so much? Why can't he understand that I'm just marrying Platina because I was told to do so?'"

"-You had the choice to say no! I know THAT for a fact- so why didn't you?! Platina had no choice in this matter so why didn't you stop it while you could!" Diamond rudely interrupted and pointed towards me like I did something wrong.

I stood in silence.

Diamond stood silent.

Blue stood silent.

My hair covered my eyes, breaking the intense glares that were exchanged between Diamond and me.

"...why... would I say no? I have no other woman in my life anyway... and it was for the good of the Oak name!" I countered.

Diamond clicked his tongue and looked in the other direction. He knew that he wasn't going to win in the argument anyways, it was I who was going to marry Platina. Nothing could change that.

Blue spoke up. "...Dia... You and Green both are right... It was his choice, but he agreed to it. Nothing can change that now... So....So let's stop arguing, okay?" Blue's voice had a calming effect to it.

Diamond looked into Blue's eyes and finally gave in.

"Fine...." He agreed.

"And Green... sorry about that, I just went off on you. I just got angry that's all..." Diamond continued.

"Well that's obvious," I lashed back.

Diamond's head dropped in defeat as I said those words.

"Yeah, yeah, I apologize too. Now let's stop all this sentimental junk and let me have some breakfast," I added.

Blue grinned and Diamond gave me a look, a look that confused me. The face of sadness, not anger, but pure sadness. I gawked in shock.

He noticed my expression and suddenly announced,"I should get going."

I looked at him weirdly. "Didn't you just get here?" I asked.

Diamond gave me a hard look. "I have to go... now. I have some business to attend to."

"Dia? What's wrong with you? You're acting all weird," Blue said.

"It's nothing to worry about Blue, I just remembered something; that's all. I was planning to leave soon anyways... Green, Blue, see you later." Diamond headed towards the door.

As soon as he made it out of the door, I could hear him snapping his phone open and dialing numbers rapidly.

....

I had no idea... that his phone call would change my fate forever.

...

(with Dia)

"Hello? Lady Berlitz?...May I have a word with you? I have a proposition..."

....

..

"That was strange... wasn't it Green?" Blue asked.

I turned my head to her direction and replied, "He sure is moody... why did he leave?"

"Beats me.." Blue mumbled.

"Anyways... Green have a seat. I'm going to bring you the breakfast Gaston made for you," Blue commanded.

"Hn.." I sounded as she quickly walked to the kitchen.

As quickly as she left, she returned with a silver tray that carried a steaming plate.

"I asked Gaston to make you his special omelette... since you are sick and all..." Blue said.

"Thanks."

An awkward silence found it's way into the room as I slowly devoured the omelet.

...

..

"So.... Green... What do you want to do today?" Blue finally asked.

I gulped down the remains of the omelet and replied, "What is there to do in this house?"

Blue frowned, "Not much... the Berlitz's are unsurprisingly drab... Their idea of 'fun' is watching dramas and gossiping about other rich families. It's gets pretty old pretty fast."

"Sounds just like them," I muttered.

"You know... there's a park out back. It goes on for a mile... want to go for a walk?" Blue suggested.

"Sounds good," I smiled.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the back door," Blue said.

"Sure."

.....

....

...

..

.

"Blue? Why are you still wearing that uniform? You should go change into something that's warmer," I suggested. I was now standing outside wearing a dark blue sweater and black pants. I dressed for the weather... unlike Blue.

"I'm never allowed to take this off... not even to bed. That's one of the many policies the Berlitz's have," Blue explained.

"But they're not here..."

"I know but if a fellow employee saw me they would freak! Everyone who works here are at least ten years older than me... the only exception was Pearl," Blue said.

"So they're strict?" I asked.

"Yeah.. they said they've served Platina for a long time and they've followed the rules perfectly...they would kill the newbie if they screwed up," Blue explained.

"Huh...do the Berlitz's pay the employees well?" I asked in curiousity.

Blue nodded, "The only reason why I put up with Platina. I need the money."

I laughed.

_What did she need the money for? She was probably just joking..._

"Okay, now show me the way, Ms. Blue," I held my hand out parallel to the dirt path, inviting her to lead.

Blue laughed. "Of course, Master Green!" Blue joked.

...

..

.

"...So the Lady freaked out and shouted at Platina, even though it was totally Pearl's fault! Platina didn't stop her though and Pearl had no idea what was going on!" Blue said.

"Did the Lady ever figure out that Pearl actually gave her Platina's blue hair-dye instead of her shampoo?"  
"Nope! If there was one instance where I was proud of Platina... that was it! She totally took the rap for that and told her mother that she did it in order to get back at her for not buying her the porsche she wanted.... which was totally untrue," Blue told.

"Wow. I'm shocked," I said.

"Believe me; so was I. But in the end Platina totally yelled at Pearl. Pearl had no idea what she was yelling at him for so he was confused for days," Blue laughed.

I chuckled at the thought of Pearl trying to figure out what he did wrong.

Blue and I were walking casually down the stone pavement, thoroughly enjoying our walk.

"You should've seen Pearl, he was so baffled," Blue said to me while she walked backwards. Then I noticed Blue was walking straight into a large water fountain. I tried warning her but...

"Blue you should watch where you're going, you mi-"

SPLASH.

Blue fell "casually" into the large fountain of water. She quickly surfaced and her face showed total surprise. I couldn't help but laugh.

"G-Green! Stop laughing and help me out!" Blue ordered, looking away in embarrassment.

"Hahahaha! I'm sorry but that was funny!" I held my stomach as I erupted in laughter.

"GREEN!" Blue warned.

"Okay, okay!" I smiled and grabbed her arm.

I pulled the soaked Blue out of the fountain and guided her to the nearest bench.

"What'll we do? We're like a mile away from the compound and I'm totally soaked!" Blue asked while attempting to squeeze out the massive amount of water in the uniform.

I frowned.

"Try to squeeze it all out," I suggested.

Blue managed to do as I said but it still left her clothes damp. I noticed Blue starting to shiver; I sighed.

"You really are a pesky girl Blue..." I said while taking off my sweater.

"Oh-ho-ho~! But you know you can't resist!~" Blue teased as she graciously accepted my token of sympathy.

I smirked at her obnoxious comment. "We should head back."

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Blue said.

Blue and I got up from the stone bench and headed our way back, with me leading.

After about ten minutes I started to notice that the trees were getting thicker and thicker and the unfamilar surrounding.

"Green? Are you sure you know where you're going?" Blue asked with a tone of worry in her voice.

I stayed silent.

"Green! Did you hear me?" Blue said a bit louder.

"Yeah... but. I think we're lost..." I managed to admit.

Blue stopped walking and stood silent.

"We're...what?" Blue almost whispered.

"Er...lost?" I said once again, this time a bit more worried.

"We...we're lost?!?!? How could that possibly be? Oh my god, what are we going to do?" Blue's face showed overwhelming concern.

"Relax Blue... We'll find a way out!" I tried calming Blue down.

"You don't understand... a butler just last year got lost in this park and never showed up again! What if we end up just like that butler?" Blue shifted uncomfortably.

I stared at the bustling brunette, certain that if I didn't say anything that calmed her down she would surely burst her lid.

"Blue... let me guess... Pearl told you that?" I stated more than questioned.

Blue looked over to me and asked, "How did you know that?"

I sighed, "I'm psychic. No, actually, I figured Pearl would say that much, how could someone get lost in these woods and not show up later?! Any direction we go leads to either a mountain or the mansion! The mountains act like a barrier! You could say we're in a ditch."

Blue smacked her head and sighed, "I usually don't get tricked that easily... wow. I feel dumb. I'm going to kill Pearl once I see him again."

I smiled at her optimism to see Pearl again. She was so adorable like this; in her own way she was so innocent. I couldn't help but notice how lovely she really was... I wondered why she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Speaking of Pearl... you said earlier that Platina took punishment for Pearl... Does she like him?" I asked.

"I used to think that... but ever since she found out that she's marrying you she kept pushing Pearl away. It really hurt him. Pearl... that guy is absolutely in love with Platina. He told me all about her... how great of a person she really is. He said that she's different from all the other rich girls and she has qualities that can easily surpass any other girl," Blue replied.

"Wow, I feel like a jerk. I wonder why he didn't end up hating me like Diamond," I wondered.

"Pearl's really a good guy, Dia's a bit more of the jealous type. Platina would be lucky to marry either one of them... Not saying that she has bad luck marrying you! I just mean... you know."

"Yeah I could see that, I could see her with either of them," I nodded in understanding.

"It's sad... I think in reality Platina loves Pearl but she hasn't really realized it yet. Pearl took a while to realize it since he used to dislike her. He thought that was a like any other rich girl but in different ways and in different times she proved Pearl wrong," Blue explained while smiling.

"You know...I don't think you hate Platina all that much," I smirked at Blue.

"Ah? Could that be? That would shock me," Blue chuckled.

Walking while engaged in a deep conversation, we failed to notice the huge mansion showing up in the horizon.

"Ah! There's the mansion!" Blue shouted as she started to run towards the house.

I quickly called after her, "Wait Blue watch out for th-"

Blue heard me alright, since she stopped and turned to face me. To her dismay, I could not stop myself in time before ramming straight into her. We both fell to the ground in an instant. I had fallen on top of Blue.

Emerald met Sapphire once again. Her wide eyes stayed open as I felt my eyelids starting to close. I could feel myself starting to lean towards her face. Our lips barely brushed when she pushed me off with incredible force. I shot my eyes open coming to the realization of what was happening. I got off the ground while watching Blue run to the mansion as if her life depended on it.

I shouted, "BLUE!"

But it was too late. Blue was already quite a ways away. I mentally slapped myself.

_What the __hell__ was I thinking!?!? HOW could I do that to Platina, Gramps... and especially Blue?!?! Just one day after I promised to remain just friends?! How could I be so goddamn stupid!_

But then I realized something. My eyes grew wider and wider in shock. I felt my body shaking. I realized right at that spot, right outside of the Berlitz compound.. on that cold day in November. Just a couple weeks away from the marriage date... something that was absolutely forbidden. Something that could never work out, something Blue went ahead and warned me about. Something that I didn't even think possible. Something that was out of control, not like the "me" that I knew. Something that no one could even imagine. Something that was so utterly despicable, yet wonderful at the same exact time... that I, Green Oak, had completely & wholeheartedly fallen in love with Blue. There was no denying it now... no, I couldn't be in denial anymore.

Because if I didn't have feelings for Blue... it would not add up. Nothing would.

How could my heart beat so suddenly just at the thought of her?

How could I try to get close to Blue even with the knowledge that I was engaged to someone else?

How could I feel so much admiration and attraction about Blue as just a friend?

I knew that this love was absolutely forbidden... but I didn't care at that point. All I wanted to do was to get close to her... I wanted to be with her! I wanted to apologize for scaring her so suddenly. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, and tell her I loved her. I wanted nothing more in the world than her! The moment I realized that I loved her was the moment I had lost my mind- I was putty in cupid's hands.

There was only one goal in my mind at this point,

"I have to talk to her."

* * *

END CHAPTER 5

A/N: KYAAAAAAAA!!!! My favorite chapter is coming up!!!!!! After the next chapter X_X I can't wait for it V_V dksalkjsdlfkaj; It will be out on my birthday!! XD Yes, I'm turning 16 that day so... think of it as a birthday present to you... even though it's my birthday? O_O; So basically:

TRANSLATION FROM LALA'S CRAZY WORDS: I will be posting two chapter on April 22nd!! :D

lol

**Chapter 6: Feelings** and **Chapter 7: Revelation** Will be out on April the **22nd!** :D

ciao~


	6. Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

A/N: I'm legal today! : D. Whoo-hoo. Oh and Happy Earth Day ^^ lol. Plant a tree! Once again, Whoo-hoo! I hope you guys like this chapter V_V; (sighs) I wish I changed the title when I had the chance -__-;

* * *

Chapter 6: Feelings

"Do not seek the because - in love there is no because, no reason, no explanation, no solutions." -_Anais Nin_

As soon as I entered the mansion, I looked for Blue. She was no where to be found, she was definitly avoiding me. Maybe I hurt her badly by trying to kiss her... maybe I shouldn't feel this way about her. But I knew it was all too late. It was good and done.. I loved her and nothing could make me change the way I felt. I knew I had promised Blue that I would never love her, but I cannot help it. I think I even loved her when I made that promise to her.

There is no helping it now.

I can't keep that promise.

I searched frantically for Blue. No matter which room I went to, I could not find her. I ran the halls without caring what the staff thought. I ignored each and every look the staff gave me. When I was at the end of my wits I shouted in the hallways loudly, "BLUE! WHERE ARE YOU!?! I NEED-"

"-I do not know where Blue is, but if you need anything I could give you a hand, master Green," A voice interrupted.

I turned around to face a maid that I have never seen before. She wore a calm expression even though I had just shouted on the top of my lungs. I sighed and finally responded,

"No ma'am... I'll be fine. I will be heading to my room now so if you see Blue, will you send her up to my room? I need a word or two with her."

The maid nodded and smiled. "Of course Master Green, I'll do as you've said. I'll be on the lookout for Blue."

I flashed a thankful smile and quickly walked to my room.

_Where could Blue possibly be? I checked her room and every place she said she usually goes to..._

....

...

..

.

(The Next Day)

I was called down to the dining room by the maid that had appeared before me yesterday. It seems she had still yet to find Blue... I waited until midnight for Blue's arrival. She was no where to be found.

There was no way that she could've possibly left the mansion... could she? No. Blue said herself that she needed the job, I was positive she was just hiding from me somewhere in the mansion.

....

It was noon when I first heard from Blue. I was up in my room reading a book when suddenly the door slammed open. I turned my head quickly to the door and saw who I've been trying to find since yesterday. I stood up in shock.

"Bl-" I started.

"The Berlitz's are here and they want you downstairs ASAP!" Blue said not even batting an eyelash towards my direction.

"Wait, Blue!" I reached out in attempt to stop Blue from running.

Blue quickly disappeared from my doorway. I ran to the hallway only to see she had already left.

I groaned in grief. I didn't have a chance to say anything before she took off. I finally picked myself and up and headed downstairs to meet with the Berlitz's

....

..

.

I walked into the bright room with a hard face. I saw the whole family there... The Lady and Gentleman... Gramps sitting across from them with Platina by his side. They turned to my direction and all of their faces brightened.

"Ah! Green! There you are! Are you feeling better now Green?" asked the overly-excited Lady.

"Yes, I am fine now... thanks to the staff, they've treated me well, especially Bl-" I stopped at the sight of Gramp's face.

I shut my mouth and faked a smile towards his direction to try and calm his suspicious attitude down.

"So Green, let me just tell you how great the trip was," Platina said gleefully.

"Go on," I managed to mutter, even though the only thing on my mind was Blue.

"The skiing was absolutely amazing! The snow was just perfect~ We had so much fun! We also went shopping at the local boutique and found the cutest jacket for you, see!" Platina raved while showing me a dark green jacket with the initials G.O imprinted on the front pocket.

"We had a tailor put your initials on it! Platina has the same jacket with the P.O on it ~ See! Platina OAK!!" The lady laughed.

She held up a long jacket that was reddish pink with two large white buttons on every row. I was speechless... I was planning on canceling the marriage but... I looked over to my Gramps and he had a stern look on his face. Like he knew what I felt; like he knew what went on between me and Blue yesterday. I couldn't find any words to say so I just stood there like an idiot.

"Well that reminds me, Green we have guests tomorrow. We will be throwing a party at the mansion. Our friends and family wish to meet you! They wanted to see you and Platina together," The Gentleman spoke up.

"...A party? Why so sudden?" I asked.

"It's actually not sudden... we never got around telling you Green," Gramps added.

I sat down next to Platina. I didn't know what to do, I was so confused. Everything we were conversing so far was all just a big blur... the only thing I had my mind on was Blue. The only thing that managed to break me free of my trance were these very words.

"Green, we decided to move the date of the marriage to November 22nd," said the Gentleman.

I quickly jerked my head towards his direction.

"That's in four days!" I sort of shouted.

"Yeah, same as your birthday!" Platina giggled, "we thought it would fit well, and the marriage was too far away."

My mind was completely blank.

"Speaking of the marriage, the people that are coming tomorrow want to see some action between you two.. like...oh... I don't know, a kiss?" The Lady grinned ear-to-ear.

I stood up suddenly in shock. They wanted to see Platina and me... kiss?

"...I want you two together at all times during the party, Green," Gramps voiced while still wearing the same stern, unmoving face.

I was a wreck at this point. Why was I feeling so dizzy at the thought of marrying Platina? Not too long ago I remember that I just wanted it to get done and over with but now, I couldn't even picture us married. Imaging myself at the alter and watching my bride come down the aisle as I look in awe... smiling at my bride and lifting her veil. The person who I see after that is NOT Platina, the only one who I can imagine myself with is-

"He's right, Green! I want to be with you! I really like you," Platina looked at me with sparkling eyes.

I couldn't believe my ears-Platina wanted to marry me? She actually liked me? I only got so far as to open my mouth before the Lady perked up.

"Oh ho ho! Platina dear! I love you so much! Good girl!~~~ Now, now, go on, Green and you should kiss~!" the Lady more like commanded than suggested.

I turned to the Lady and gave her the most ambiguous look, telling from her facial expression. All of the sudden, I could feel two hands grab my face and turn me towards Platina's direction. She stared back at me with sparkling silvery-white eyes. She leaned in quickly and kissed me. My eyes stayed open from shock. All I could feel were Platina's small lips on mine... the feeling that...

there was something wrong. Ridiculously wrong. It shouldn't be like this.

I quickly pushed Platina off and me, making everyone in the room gasp. Platina gave me a surprised look. I looked down at my hands that pushed Platina and suddenly felt myself running away from the silence-filled room.

.....

(Professor Oak's POV)

I gawked at the sight of Green pushing Platina away from him. Not soon after this he ran off. Silence filled the room for a good minute until Platina spoke up.

"I...will be in my quarters. Please call me if needed,"

Her face did not show hurt. She just looked quite shocked. She got up quickly and left in a hurry. I felt enraged at the thought of Green. How could he ruin the mood like this?!?! It had to be that cursed "Blue". She did something to Green over the past two days that made him look this way. Ever since he first entered the room I could see that he was saying one thing but in this head he had something else on his mind.

I knew Green better than anyone and I could see that he was confused. He was confused, possibly by his own feelings or Blue's. Either way I knew I had to do something about it, for the sake of the marriage. I had to meet Blue myself and talk to her.

"Excuse me Lady Berlitz... do you happen to know where Blue is?" I asked.

"Should be in the kitchen cleaning up; why do you ask?" The Lady shot me a confused look.

I mentally slapped my forehead at the Berlitz's obliviousness. How could they not notice what was happening between my grandson and Blue?!

"No reason, I need to have a chat with her," I responded.

After saying that, I headed to the kitchen, ready to give Blue a piece of my mind.

.....

....

...

..

.

I could hear the sound of water coming from the faucet. I opened the doors softly and peeked inside. Blue was inside filling a bucket of water; apparently getting ready to clean. I opened the doors quietly and slowly walked up to the unsuspecting Blue. Finally as I was just behind her I managed to say, "Are you busy, Blue?"

She straightened out at the sound of my voice. She turned around quickly and wore a shocked expression.

"M-Master Oak? What may I help you with?" She said.

I gave her a stern look and finally said, "We need to have a talk."

She gave me a guilty look, "What about, sir?"

I sighed.

"I've seemed to notice Green strange behavior ever since our arrival.... may I ask you... just what occurred between my grandson and you during our short trip?"

Surprisingly, she looked sad at just my mention of Green. "I just took care of him, master. Nothing happened..."

"That's obviously a bluff!" I suddenly yelled, "Tell me exactly what you did to my grandson! You probably tempted him, didn't you?!"

She looked shaken at my sudden outburst.

"..Sir...There was not-"

"LIES! You and Green are both liars! I'll have you know that you will not become an obstacle for Platina and Green's wedding! I absolutely forbid you to see Green from now on! I want a new maid in charge of Green! If I ever catch you and Green together, I'll have you fired!"

Blue looked at me with tears in her eyes. Did I just make her cry? Why did it feel that I was missing something? Why did it seem that maybe I was wrong about Blue, maybe she wasn't just trying to get Green's attention for wealth? I was just about apologize when Blue suddenly said,

"Y-Yes sir! I agree to that! I will do as you have said! Just please... leave me alone for a while. I need to finish cleaning..." Blue said while looking down at the floor. She was bowing to me.

I didn't understand why I felt so guilty to this point... like I was the villain.

Like I was definitely missing something.

Nevertheless, I managed to ignore these feelings of guilt and left the kitchen in a hurry.

(END OAK'S POV)

I was pacing back in forth. I couldn't stop thinking of Blue. I just wanted to be with her. I even pushed Platina away- this was bad. I could feel myself starting to doubt the idea that Platina and I were marrying in four days. I just couldn't bear the thought of losing Blue so suddenly. But one crucial factor managed to tame me away from my desire to just run around the house like a madman, looking for Blue- Didn't I meet her just a few days ago? Why did I .... fall for her so quickly? I couldn't stay in my room for very long until I ventured out to find Blue.

I needed to talk to her. As soon as possible.

In the hallways, I passed by the Lady. I couldn't just ignore her so I asked, "Have you seen Blue?"

"Blue? Why is everyone looking for her today... she should be in the kitchen."

Before she could say another word, I took off.

...

I was just outside the kitchen. I put my hand on the door. I hesitated for just a moment and then swung the doors open. I cautiously walked into the kitchen, acting like there was a minefield in there. I was a nervous wreak.

What would Blue say? What would she think? I slowly made my way to the brunette whose entire focus was on the shininess of the marble floor. As I got closer and closer to Blue, my hands started to sweat. I gulped as I walked through the bright kitchen. I stopped behind Blue and finally built up the courage to face her.

"Blue..."

She ignored me and continued on diligently. What was this girl thinking? How could she just ignore me like that? I tried again.

"Blue."

No answer. Now I was getting angry; I knew for a fact she could hear me clearly. I furrowed my eyebrows and glared at her.

"Blue, look. I know what happened yesterday was... awkward. But, I've got to tell you something."

I felt like I had a ton of bricks set on my shoulders. My hands got sweatier and my throat started to swell up. My brain kept on asking me questions like; "What would she think?" "What if she didn't feel the same?". But I knew that this was it; I had to tell her.

"I've realized that...I... like you... even though you told me not to! But... I think you might feel the same way so..."

"What do you know!"

She yelled at me still facing the opposite way. I was shocked actually. I didn't have the voice to say anything back for about a good ten seconds. That's when I heard a soft sob coming from her.

"Blue... are you ok?"

"I'm FINE!"

I didn't take that to heart. I quickly spun her around and saw something I didn't expect. Blue was crying. Her eyes were like sparkling crystals pouring out incredibly painful tears. My heart froze and then I felt it sink. Her crying affected me more than anything I've ever felt. I felt like I, myself, was in pain. I felt like a thousand knives shot through my chest. I could only think this, _"did I say something wrong?"_

"Blue.... why are you crying? I'm sorry... if I hurt you in any way..." I softly whispered.

"G-Green... no...that's not it...," She sobbed on, "I-I can't let you like me like that! I can't! I CAN'T! I'm so stupid for liking you, we are forbidden! Can't you see that Green?! You are engaged and I am nothing but a peasant! We belong in two different worlds... there's no room in the world for us! I-"

"BLUE! DON'T SAY THAT!" I shouted back at her, "I LOVE YOU! I CAN'T CHANGE THAT!"

"NO! D-DON'T... don't say that Green.. I have.... to g-go,"

I grabbed her arm before she could make a step towards the door. She stopped and lowered her head.

"Green... it's more complicated than you think-"

"You are making it complicated! I can call off the engagement! Platina can meet a different groom, a more famous and richer groom! We can be together- if you want it!"

Blue trembled in my grasp. She slowly turned to face me.

"That...that is one of my wishes... however, it cannot be. You have better women than me that are willing to do anything for you. I'm a selfish girl, Green, and I don't deserve you. S-so don't... please don't. Like I've said... it's more complicated than you think..."

"But.... you said. You share my feelings. Isn't that enough?"

"I-I......really do love you Green.. But... we are not destined for each other... Because... we are in two separate worlds."

She shook off my hand and started to walk to the door. I ran up in front of her, grabbed her face with my hands and passionately kissed her. Her shocked face slowly dissipated as she returned my kiss. We intimately kissed for the longest time, yet it felt so short. I didn't want to let go. Finally, she pulled away and looked straight into my eyes, with her quivering sapphire orbs, then ran out of the kitchen.

"..........Blue...."

* * *

END of CHAPTER 6.

* * *

Next chapter: Revelation ~ NOW.

XD I just had to do that.


	7. Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Gawd I feel like such a loser for saying this over and over again XD

* * *

**Chapter 7: Revelation**

**"_The __truth__ is cruel, but it can be loved and it makes free those who have loved it_" - ****George Santayana  
**

It was the next day. I had a new maid helping me, the same one that "tried" to find Blue the other day.

"Thanks, that's enough. I can handle it now," I said calmly to the maid who was currently fixing my hair.

"But Master Green! You're hair is so spiky! We have to gel it down!" She protested.

I shot her a death glare. She seemed to take the hint and took her hands off of my hair as if it was hot water.

"I see, Master. Platina is almost finished as well. She'll be waiting for you by her quarters. When you have finished please head over there," She said while bowing and quietly leaving my room.

I looked in the mirror and attempted to loosen my tight tie. I grumbled to myself, really annoyed at the idea of a fancy party. I didn't even see Blue today, which had me even more grumpy.

Blue completely rejected me yesterday. But, I also felt as though she accepted my feelings. She said herself that she obviously loved me as well, but what did she mean by it being complicated? What's so complicated about it? I could just call it off if she had just said to. But since she didn't I did not even mention calling the engagement off to gramps and the Berlitz's. Although I didn't want to marry Platina, if Blue didn't want to marry me than I was going to marry Platina. Not out of love or anything, but because there is no other woman in the world for me other than Blue- and it would make Gramps happy. But I still could not shake off that mysterious vibe I got from Blue. Like there was a completely different side to her that no one knows about; like she's hiding some dark secret.

Could there really be more to Blue?

I sighed and headed out the door, making my way to Platina's room.

....

..

.

I found Platina waiting for me patiently by her door. What I found weird about her is that she did not even mention my rejection at all today. She just seemed to have ignored it.

"Oh there you are! You sure look handsome Green~" Platina giggled.

I gave her a small smile back, "You look good as well, shall we?"

She nodded and grabbed my arm, pulling me along with her. As we walked the hallways, she went on and on about how she was excited for the party today. She even mentioned that Diamond was coming. She seemed to have forgotten about Pearl, but did she really? I was just about to ask her about it when a butler dramatically opened pair of double doors. It revealed to be the room of the party. I felt like I was in a castle, since we were on the second floor and the doors lead to a stairway that lead to the downstairs ballroom. The ballroom was huge, I could count about two hundred guests in there that only filled about 1/3 of the room. The guests seemed to have noticed the sound of the opening doors, since the turned to our direction and clapped.

"Congratulations Green, Platina!" I could hear one guest call out.

"Many wishes to you!" Another man shouted.

Platina and I walked down the steps gracefully, with her still holding on to my arm. We flashed bright smiles to all the guests as they clapped. We finally reached the floor and were bombarded with a million questions.

"Are you excited?"

"Are you two happy?"

"How many are you two going to have?"

I sweatdropped at the people that were lining up to talk to us. Finally, as the crowd started the die down, I actually had a good look at who was here.

Professor Elm.

Professor Birch.

Professor Rowan.

The three professors were all here. Including my grandfather, the "big four" of professors were present. It was a rare and strange thing to see. I don't actually think that all four have been in one place together before.

I also came to notice that all of the staff was here... all except Blue. Where was she? Wasn't it necessary for her to be here? I then looked down at the smiling Platina who had just seemed to have found Diamond. There he was, staring straight at us. He came up to us and greeted, "Hey Platina, you look stunning. Platina gave him a smile, no doubt she was happy to see him.

"Dia! I haven't seen you for days! How've you been?" Platina happily asked.

Diamond gave her a smile back and replied, "I've been alright... may I ask something... did your parents talk to you... anything regarding me?"

She gave him a confused look.

"Not that I know of, why do you ask?" Platina asked.

His smile dissipated from his face and he replied, "No... nothing at all."

I was kind of mad that Diamond had failed to even look at me. He obviously still hated me.

"Diamond. Do you wish to speak to Platina in private?" I asked hoping to ward off Platina in order for me to be able to find Blue.

He shot me a surprised look and replied, "Uh, sure. How did you know I was about to ask that?"

I smirked and replied, "I'm smarter than you; that's why."

Platina cleared her throat to suppress her urge to laugh and Diamond shot me a death glare. I simply walked away and left the ballroom.

"Now... if only I can find Blue," I said to myself.

....

...

It has been thirty minutes since I started to search for the missing brunette. Once again she had disappeared. I walked the halls for the fifth time when I noticed Platina's bedroom door was open.

Was it open before?

I then concluded that it was a burglar so I walked into the room silently. Maybe the thief was someone from the party? I looked around but there was no avail. The room was shrouded in darkness and the only source of light was the moon. The balcony doors were open. I quickly walked to the huge balcony to find a feminine black silhouette standing in the shadow of the building. Her stance was firm and unmoving. I knew she heard me coming in.

"To think... you would be the one to find me..." A regrettably familiar voice called out.

The silhouette was turned away but she seemed to have noticed who I was.

"Are you here to steal from Platina?" I asked with authority.

"If I said no... then you wouldn't believe me... would you?" She said.

She walked forward and let the moonlight showed her figure. She wore a tight black suit that could easily hide her in the shadows. What scared me the most was that... she had.... brown hair. She was-

I couldn't believe it. My eyes widened at the sight of her chocolate locks.

I managed to heave out, "B-Blue..."

At the sound of her name being called, she turned around. The look she gave me was possibly the scariest & saddest expression I've ever seen.

"That's right...Green. I'm a thief. I came here solely for that reason... to steal from the Berlitz's- don't you see now? I'm such a horrible person... to steal from them... That's why... that's why you should hate me! Despise me! If not, then at the very least forget me!" Blue shouted.

I was still shocked beyond compare.

"Green... let us never meet again... goodbye....Green..." Blue said as she started to walk towards the edge of the balcony.

I ran up and grabbed her arm.

"How...." I started to say with my head down.

She shook in my grasp. I slowly lifted my head and said, "...how could I forget you!?"

Blue's eyes widened.

"Even though... even though... you are a thief... it's not too late! You could still stop here!" I pleaded.

"Why are you still like this? How can you get it through your thick skull?! We belong in two different worlds! I'm your enemy! Can't you see?" Blue shouted at me venomously.

"I don't care! I love you Blue!! I don't care... if you're a thief... or the richest girl in the world! All I care about is you! I love you for you!" I shouted back at her.

"Didn't you promise me you'll never fall in love with me?! Didn't you say that Green?!"

I slowly let go of her arm. It all made sense now...

"_**Promise me.... that you'll never ever, fall for me. No matter what. Not if I up and go all of the sudden like Pearl, not if I say 'I love you' to you... promise me that'll we'll always remain like this... just friends." **_

"So... that's what you meant..." I whispered.

"You promised me that Green!" Blue shouted with a stern look.

I gave her a sad look and said, "That'll be the first... and last promise I'll ever break with you..."

"No! That'll be the ONLY promise. I can never see you again!" Blue said while turning to the edge of the balcony.

When she reached the edge of the balcony... she stopped.

"...Well.... aren't you going to try and stop me?" She asked still faced the other way.

"No... because... even if you leave now... I'll find you once again. I promise." I whispered.

"Well then...I have nothing to worry about since you're so good at breaking them," Blue said.

With that, she jumped off the balcony. I could hear her land and starting to run. I stood there until I could no longer hear Blue. Then, I headed off to the ballroom...

....

...

..

.

All of the guests... danced happily... completely unaware of what just happened. I dodged the dancers and made my way to Gramps... who was chatting up a storm with the other professors.

"Gramps, we need to talk. Now."

Gramps turned his attention to me and gave me a surprised look.

"What do you need Green?" he asked.

"Call on the Berlitz's to meet in the kitchen, I'll get Platina myself. I have a serious matter to discuss," I said firmly.

He seemed to have noticed the urgency and nodded in understanding.

I saw Platina in sight talking to Diamond so I went up to her quickly and said, "Platina... meeting in the kitchen."

"Green! I'm talking to Dia right now can't you wai-" Platina said with wide eyes.

"No. Now."

I grabbed her arm and speed walked to the kitchen, anxious the whole time.

...

"So Green, What's this about?" The Gentleman asked.

The whole family gathered just like I planned. I had to inform them about the crime and... about...

"Platina... you were robbed."

The Berlitz's looked at each other in shock. Gramps looked at me and worry.

"What?!" Platina screamed.

"I said... you were robbed. When I passed by your room in the hall... the door was open. The balcony doors were open as well..." I explained.

Platina still gave me a shocked look. The Lady and Gentleman looked at each other with grief.

"Do you have any idea who did it?" Gramps asked.

Hah... I knew my Gramps knew me better than most. I looked down and admitted.

"Yes..."

The Berlitz's grabbed my arm frantically and begged, "tell us! Who?!"

I looked away.

"It was... a maid here. Her name... was..." I started.

"Blue."

I looked over to Platina. She had a furious look on her face.

"I knew it! I had suspicions of her ever since she started working here!! She was eyeballing my gems ever since!" Platina yelled.

"Green... is this true?" Gramps asked slowly.

"..Yes."

The family stood silent. I had to say something.

"I admit... I had the chance to stop her."

They all looked at me with shock. I looked straight at them and continued, "I had the chance... but I blew it. That's why... that's why I'll find her."

Gramps suddenly got defensive, "no Green, leave the police for that!"

I interrupted, "No. Don't notify the police... I'll find her. I have an idea where she is."

The Berlitz's looked at me strangely. I shot them a serious look.

"Gramps... I'm sorry... but there's something I haven't told you... I ... don't want to get married to Platina," I started.

The Berlitz's gasped while is said these words. Platina stood there with an unmoving expression.

"Why!?! What?! W-What do you mean by that Green, why all of the sudden..!!" The Lady shouted.

"..Because of that maid..." I heard my Gramps.

I looked over to Gramps... he wore a stern look. The Lady turned her attention to me and asked, "Is that true, Green!?"

I nodded. The room fell silent. I walked up to the Berlitz's and bowed lowly, "I'm very sorry... Platina is a great person.. but I cannot accept this engagement..."

"This is ridiculous! Canceling an engagement for the sake of a petty thief?! This is madness!" The Gentleman shouted.

I got up and looked at him with sad eyes. I turned to face my grandfather and said, "Gramps... I want your permission.. to go and find Blue... I want to help return whatever was stolen... and.. I want to be with her because... I love Blue!"

His angry face slowly turned to one that was understanding.

"...To think... that this would happen once again..." he whispered.

I perked up at the mention of this.

"I... accept your request. Find Blue.... return whatever she stole.. and..you have my permission."

I understood completely what he meant by this. I couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. I had one more thing to do though... I had to talk to Platina. I walked up to Platina. She wore a calm face.

"Platina... I'm deeply sorry... I cannot marry you..." I whispered.

She looked up at me with the same calm face, so it took me by surprise when she slapped me. I held my face where she just hit me and closed my eyes in understanding.

"Green...I forgave you when you rejected me before... but... this time... the only way I'll forgive you is if you bring me my gems!"

Hearing that I opened my eyes and saw ... almost relieved eyes. I gave her a small smile and said, "I'll definitely bring them back... just wait."

Platina did not give me a smile, but a hug.

"Be careful! You don't know what that witch would do to you!" She said while embracing me.

I couldn't help it, I patted her head and said, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll be back within a week."

...

I put on my regular clothes and made my way to the door. The party was over by now and the guests had gone home... with the knowledge of the broken engagement. At the front door, I saw three figures waiting for me.

Gramps...Platina... and Diamond.

So apparently Diamond was informed of what just happened.

"No need to worry... I'll be back before you guys notice," I said to them.

"Green... be careful," Gramps warned.

"I will... oh and Diamond..." I started.

"Yeah?" Diamond asked.

"...I leave Platina in your hands," I smirked and opened the door. As soon as I closed the door I could hear Diamond spazzing out in embarrassment. I chuckle to myself...

"_Finally... I'm free."_

* * *

END CHAPTER 7

A/N: _"This is ridiculous! Canceling an engagement for the sake of a petty thief?! __**This is madness**__!" The Gentleman shouted. _

You have NO idea how badly I wanted to stick an intrusive Authors note and say 'No, this is SPARTAAAAAAAAAAA!'

:D

wow. I'm soooo cool -__-;

The next chapter {Journey to You} will be out on April 28th :D


	8. Journey to You

DISCLAIMER: lalalagirl (formerly known as lalalagirl55) does not own Pokemon in ANY way. If you mistaked her for the ownership of Pokemon, please stab yourself in the head repetitively with a Kunai :D thank you. (I'm jk about the stabbing part XD DO NOT Stab yourself por favor 3)

A/N: updated earlier XD

* * *

CHAPTER 8: JOURNEY TO YOU

_**"And ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.**__**" **_**Kahlil Gibran**

It has been a day since I left the mansion. I was just two hours away from Floaroma town-the place where Blue was. It was shocking, I had never worked so hard for someone else before in my life. The town of Floaroma and the small towns around it outlawed automobiles for the sake of preserving their clean environments- which made me walk all this way by foot. I walked through thick forests to reach her. Now I was walking through a small town. I walked through the streets, apparently I was not attracting any unnecessary attention to myself. I was relieved. However, when I was walking through the town, I overexerted myself. I had forced my overexerted body way too much- trying to get there as soon as possible. That caught up to me when I suddenly felt my legs going limp. Everything around me started to blur, and the last thing I heard was this guy's voice.

..

..

..

I woke up inside a white room... was I inside a hospital? I quickly sat up to find a someone sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"Finally up now?" He said.

I nodded, "Yeah... what happened?"

"You collapsed in the streets. You kind of scared me actually, I was just walking behind you and you fell on top of me," The guy said.

I carefully examined his face- he looked familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it... but he reminded me of someone.

"...It's kind of funny though... to think I would meet up with you here Green. It's been a while," The guy said.

That shocked me... he knew me? I took a good look at this face and slowly started to realize just who this guy was. His face must've recognized my coming-to-realization.

"....it's you! Red!" I shouted as though I had an epiphany.

He grinned and nodded, "Yep! Great to see you again Green! It's been, what, three years?!"

I ignored his greeting and said, "You look different! More mature looking now!"

He sweatdropped at my comment, he then smiled and replied, "You don't look too shabby yourself Green. Now can I ask you-What are you doing here in Sinnoh?"

I smirked. "I could ask you the same exact thing, Red. You disappeared from Pallet three years ago.. and then I meet you by chance in Sinnoh? It's too random."

"Ah... I just decided to promote my career-that's all," Red explained.

"...Promote your career? What career are you talking about?" I asked with clear curiosity in my voice.

Red laughed. "Believe it or not, I'm a traveling musician. I often preform in clubs," Red said.

My eyes widened. Since when was Red a musician?

Red laughed and leaned back while holding his head. He looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "it was always one of my dreams..."

I looked down and smiled. It was good Red was doing what he wanted. He also had the ability to do whatever he felt like doing since he had so much freedom. I admit, I was a bit jealous.

"...Green. You never told me... what are you doing here anyways?" Red asked again.

I looked at Red and said, "I'm here because I fell for someone..."

Red looked deep in thought after I had said those words.

"..I think I recall reading a magazine article about your engagement to... what was her name.. Pantene Berlin?" Red asked.

"No she's not a city or a hair product. Her name is Platina Berlitz," I finished, "but that's not who I'm talking about."

Red shot me a confused look. I sighed and started to explain my situation.

"Long story short... I went to her compound... met her and her family... spent a couple days there... and then I met someone," I explained.

"...don't tell me- she part of the staff?" Red asked with confusion.

I smirked and said, "Yeah...."

Red stood up in shock, "That's so scandalous, Green!"

I laughed. "But if you really think about it... it isn't. Platina and I never met before I went to her compound."

Red sat down.

"Huh... you're right... So... who's she? Describe her to me."

I looked down while smiling, "Her name is Blue... she's well-educated and understanding... She's also very caring and confident. I've never met someone like her."

I could hear Red laughing as he said, "you sound whipped man! You didn't even mention what she looked like! Don't tell me... she's unattractive?"

I looked over to him. He was definitely kidding but I responded to his joke right away, "No.. she's very attractive. She's absolutely gorgeous. If you ever meet her I'll be sure to ward your prying hands away from her."

Red said, "Woah, you sound serious... but tell me this... why are you all the way out here?"

I sighed and sat back, "Yeah... that's the problem. She's a thief. She stole from the Berlitz's and I'm trying to get them back."

"Woah, a thief? Why are you doing it? Why not the police?" Red asked.

"Because I have unfinished business with her," I explained, "I'm on my way to Floaroma town to meet her."

Red stood up and gave me a bright face, "Dude, I'm going there too! We should travel together! I want to meet this so-called Blue anyhow."

I smiled and replied, "sounds good man, just don't scare her off, alright?"

Red laughed, "Please... you should see me as a threat."

I laughed, "I doubt that. Anyways... where am I? Am I in a hospital or what?"

Red said, "You're actually in a small clinic, they gave me free charge if I gave them permission to take some pictures of your sleeping face."

I stood up from my bed and yelled, "what?!"

Red just laughed and said, "Nah I was just kidding! Chill dude! I just gave them a small concert and they said okay."

I cleared my throat and got off the bed. I slipped on my shoes and headed towards the door. I stood at the doorway and signaled Red to follow.

"Come on, Red. Let's go."

....

...

.

"We're finally here! Floaroma town!! Man, I've always wanted to come to this town!" Red shouted childishly.

I couldn't help but chuckle. We had just arrived to the beautiful town of Floaroma. The town was really stunning. Everywhere around us there were flowers in bloom-even in the streets! The town was not rural, but not bustling either. The town had this certain air of nostalgia. It made you feel at home. I felt great here.-it was no surprise that Blue came from this town. Red seemed to enjoy this town as well. I was walking down the street when I noticed a strange cloaked figure that made it's way into a local bar. Just before the person entered, I caught a glimpse of brown hair, so immediately I pulled Red and rushed in.

The sights in the bar surprised me. There were gang members everywhere, it contrasted to the image of the town.

"_So there are people in this town as well..." _

There was one image that surprised me the most. There was this young girl, no older than sixteen standing at the bar. It shocked me- she shouldn't have been here.

"I'm telling you! She sent me here to get the money! I need to get it today or she'll get mad!" The girl argued with the bar host.

"Look, kid. I told ya... I ain't got no extra dough! I don't care whatcha owner said, I ain't giving ya the money today!" He argued back.

She glared at him and warned, "look... you've owed that money to us for-what... four months now? You obviously have the money! Now I need it today or we can't pay for the rent!"

He gave her a menacing look back and snapped-signaling for his guards to take her away. Two cloaked men appeared, one with grey hair and another with brown hair. I mentally sighed as I figured out that the cloaked figure wasn't Blue at all. I was just about to leave the scene when I noticed Red was no longer next to me.

"Stay away from her!"

I turned my attention to the source of the voice. Red, being an idiot, was defending the girl that was talking to the bar owner. He stood in front of her defensively.

That Red... always meddling into other people's affairs like he's a hero or something. I slapped my forehead in annoyance while I witnessed this scene.

"Look, punk! This is none of ya's beeswax! Now get! Take ya's little girlfriend as well!" The owner shouted.

"I'm not leaving until you do as she said!" Red yelled back.

The owner shot a hateful glare towards Red and signalled for his guards to attack Red. I reached out in attempt to save Red's sorry butt...

but then the young girl stood in front of Red defensively.

"Okay! I'll leave! Just let us go quietly!" She warned.

The owner gave her a suspicious look and finally nodded in agreement. She slowly walked to the door, passing by me with no sign of relent, and then walked out of the bar. Red watched as she go, and then ran outside to catch up with her. In alarm, I followed Red. Outside I found Red talking to the girl.

"Thanks for all your help... you really are a kind person," The girl shyly looked down as she thanked Red.

Red grinned playfully and said, "No problem! I'm sorry we couldn't get what you came for though!"

She gave him a silly smile and replied, "It's okay! By the way... I never got your name..."

"Red is the name!"

She blushed and responded, "My name is Yellow... I'm pleased to meet you Red."

He stuck out his hand in greeting and she took it gratefully. This was my cue to step in...

"Red, we have to get going. I need to find Blue."

Red and the "Yellow" girl turned their attention towards me. Red laughed, apparently in understanding, while the Yellow girl studied my face.

"Aren't you...?" She started.

I looked back and said, "Yes... just don't say it out loud."

She smiled and replied, "No problem! By the way... did you say that you are looking for someone by the name Blue?"

I widened my eyes, did she happen to know her?

"Yeah... do you know her?" I replied back.

"Not exactly... but the boy who is my fellow employee said he has a sister who has that name..."

I couldn't believe it. Lady luck was on my side today!

"Green... you couldn't possibly think..." Red started.

"Blue is not a common name, Red," I replied back.

Red hushed up and turned his attention once again the the blond girl next to him.

"What's this boy's name?" I asked.

"His name is Silver."

I widened my eyes even further. I recognized that name! The Silver in the letter, it was her brother! I gawked at Yellow as she proceeded to smile.

"He's working at the shop today. I could take you to him, do you want to follow?" She asked.

I nodded thankfully. It turns out I was going to find Blue sooner than I expected.

...

..

.

We walked into the convenience store casually. Yellow walked up the a fellow worker and said to her, "Hey Lala! Have you seen Silver around?"

This "Lala" girl gave Yellow a weird look and replied, "He's out in the back... why? And did you get the money back from that smelly old man?"

Yellow laughed nervously and said, "Funny you mention that... he refused and that guy over there tried to help me." Yellow pointed towards Red.

The "Lala" girl turned her attention towards Red. Her calm face turned into an evil grin.

"Oh ho ho~! Boyfriend aye? He's quite a looker too! The guy next to him is not bad either! You're like in a reverse harem Yellow~!" "Lala" teased.

Yellow turned ten shades of red until she countered, "He's not my boyfriend! Now if you excuse me I have to go and see Silver! Bye!"

Yellow ran to the backroom. I stood there unmoving. Not knowing if I should follow or stay there.

"You know, you could go back there if you want~!" Lala playfully answered my thoughts. It was weird; like she knew what I was thinking...

I turned my attention to the petite brunette as she said these words. I nodded in understanding and did as she said. I walked into the back room with Red right behind me, and then I saw it.

Yellow was talking the a guy who look younger than I did. He had bright red hair and a smug face.

"So... You're Blue's brother..." I stated more than asked.

He turned his attention to me and narrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you have to do with her?" He asked veniously.

I gave him a serious face and said, "I need to meet with her. You know.. you don't look anything like Blue.."

He seemed to have lift his smug face and replied, "I know you... you're Green Oak. How do you know Blue?"

"Let's just say she worked for me before..."

His expression turned angry once again, "Nonsense. She said she was working in Oreburgh City. I don't know why you would be there."

I slowly examined the situation and said, "Let me guess... she said she found priceless gems and just "happened" to turn rich?"

Anger turned to shock.

"H-How did you...?"

"-She stole something from a rich family. I'm here to get it back instead of the police. I'm not a detective or anything, but in order for her not to go to jail I want to make her return them herself."

He looked down sadly and slowly whispered, "...I thought Blue and I made a promise never to steal again... Nevertheless... I'll take you to her."

I smiled in triumph. Blue was just one step away.

"_Just wait Blue... I'm coming for you! I'll save you from whatever made you steal..."_

"We'll go to my house... Blue should be home in about an hour..." Silver announced.

* * *

END of CHAPTER 8

A/N: WOW. Explosion of new characters, eh? XD. Sorry to announce but... this is the ONLY chapter where Yellow and Lala appear XD. LALA is supposed to be the meddling authoress (me!). Like Green said, I know his every thought :D muhahaha!!

Okay. This story is almost finito!!!!!!!!!!!!! Four chapters left XD including the Epilouge 3 YES I'm ALMOST DONE WITH THIS STORY X_X

it's sad, to think I would end up hating this story even though I put a lot of effort into it XD.

anyways: Next chapter: **Platina's Dilemma & Her return**

Next chapter will be half Platina's POV, and half Green's POV :D

Warning: next chapter will include heavy drama-queeness. LOL.


	9. Platina's Dilemma & Her Return

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

A/N: This chapter is almost half of Platina's POV... which is refreshing since it's hard for me to write in a guy's perspective _. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 9: Platina's Dilemma & Her Return

**"Sometimes we must get hurt in order to grow, we must fail in order to know, Sometimes our vision clears only after our eyes are washed away with tears." - Rachel S.**

PLATINA'S POV:

"Good morning Master Platina! Rise and shine! Your parents are downstairs waiting for you.. They wish to have a word with you," Celia, my lifelong personal maid, announced.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Celia opening the curtains. I hated waking up early, and it didn't help that I had almost no sleep last night. Just two nights ago, Green Oak left me. I would be lying if I said I had no feelings for him, but somehow I felt relieved at the thought of being released of the burden of marriage. I guess you could say that I'm not ready for marriage, I'm still sixteen after all.

I reluctantly got out of bed and headed over to the bathroom.

...

Celia escorted me to my parents soon after. As I stood before them I could tell that they were still upset over the cancellation. I bit my lip as I saw their heavy stares looking down on me. Somehow, it was nerve racking to face them, since they knew I was happy about the cancellation.

"Platina.... we have something serious to discuss with you..." My mother said seriously.

I could no longer look at them. I knew whatever was coming, wasn't good. So, I looked everywhere but at them. I looked at the gold-plated trophy I had won just two years ago at a beauty pageant, I looked at the large window that let the sun shine through beautifully-anywhere but at my parents.

"That is.... we have a new engagement set up."

I turned my attention once again to my parents.

"New...engagement? To whom?" I asked anxiously.

My mother smiled and said, "He is none other than Diamond Carrington III, Platina! You two have been friends for quite a while now!"

I could feel myself starting to smile... at least Dia was my friend! I was content with this news- at least I thought. But really, I was just trying to be optimistic about it. I did love Diamond, but nothing more than a friend.

"Dia?! Really mother?! Could it be... I'm to wed Diamond!?" I asked in suspicion.

Father and mother nodded in agreement. My smile gradually increased. At least I knew him well. So marriage wasn't completely out of the question, like Green. But still, without showing it, there was this part of me telling myself that I could never truly be content with anyone. There was something holding me back... someone else? Someone else holding the other half of my heart.

"But Father... what made you choose Dia? I could've been engaged to Diamond years ago.. instead of Green!" I asked with wonder.

"Ah... we never thought of Diamond as a potential candidate! He recommended himself just a while ago."

Truthfully, I always known Dia had romantic feelings for me. I've ignored it up until now because I never thought he would act on it, and I didn't exactly feel the same way. Truth be told, the only one I've ever had any sort of feelings was for-

"Then why did you accept Diamond instead of my proposal of Pearl?!" I suddenly yelled.

-On that day, that horrible day, where Pearl was sent away, I, earlier, had asked my parents if I could marry Pearl instead of Green... and the outcome was one the could never be undone.

"Mother... father... I've been thinking..." I started.

Mother and father turned their attention to me and responded, "Yes, what is it dear?"

I could feel myself starting to fidget. I knew that this subject was touchy; especially with Green in the household.

"I wonder... if... I-I could, possibly, marry Pearl instead of Green."

CRACK.

My mother dropped her cup, causing it to shatter, and apparently amazed at what I had just proposed.

"P-Platina! How dare you say that!" My father shouted.

"It's just that.. I do not harbor any feelings for Green... but Pearl... I... I truly-"

Mother cut me off, "I will not tolerate that kind of language in this house young lady! You are marrying Green and that is my final decision! I do not want to hear anymore nonsense from you! Now leave!"

I placed a frustrated hand on my head. I knew it would end badly. It was a good thing I acted so coldly towards Pearl before...

But then... Mother and father sent him away. Never in my life have I been so infuriated with my parents before.

"Platina, you very well know the reason why we chose Green and Diamond. Simple as can be.. they are in your status level! Pearl, however how nice he was, was absolutely a forbidden candidate! If this were a fairy tale, you would be the princess and him, the pauper. The only man you are to marry is non other than a prince! There was no way for you two to be together!" Mother explained.

I clenched my hand tight. It was true Pearl was not as well off as I was, but that didn't erase the way I felt about him. But, being my obedient self, I sat quietly.

"Mother... father I will accept this engagement solely because that is what you think is best for me..." I whispered.

Mother and father rose up and patted my shoulders.

"That's my girl!" Father praised.

I sat there unflinching to father's words. Eventually I left the room silently while I heard my parents laughing gleefully. As soon as I left the room, I was confronted by Dia. I looked up at him with widened eyes.

"Dia... did you just hear everything?" I asked.

He looked at me with unflinching eyes and nodded, "yes... I did."

We stood silent. The silence was killing my ears. The sound of pure silence... is antagonizing. I would have rather had Diamond yelling at me for the things I had said, but no, he was so silent that it felt like he wasn't even there. Finally, at the end of my wits, I had to say something.

"I-"

"-I never knew that you felt that way about Pearl." Dia interrupted.

My open mouth slowly closed as I had nothing else to say. It was silent once again. Diamond's unmoving expression surprised me. I had never seen so much seriousness in his eyes before.

"Platina... I'll...I'll make you forget about Pearl!" Dia shouted.

I held my hand to my mouth in shock. Dia's sudden volume made me gasp. Diamond glared at down at me. I didn't know what to think-what to do.

"I've tried.... so hard... to get you out of that engagement..." Dia whispered, "I kicked and shoved... and fought my way to getting your hand in marriage.... and all you can think about... is Pearl?"

The menacing silence once again filled the gap between us. My mind was totally blank at this point... the only thing I could absorb was Dia's words. I have never in my life argued with Dia-no less, heard him yell at me before.

"Even though... Pearl is my friend...even with that fact....I would fight him to get you Platina!"

I suddenly felt angry at Dia's words. "What if I wanted him instead Dia?! What if you were the one standing between us-not Pearl?"

His eyes widened in shock, but he knew very well that the words I just spoke were true as can be. His eyes casted downwards and his raven hair covered his face.

"...But that thing is...Platina, I'm not the one standing in between. Pearl is gone, and we have no idea where he is."

Realization hit me like a speeding truck. I felt my eyes starting to tear up at the mere mention that Pearl was nowhere to be found. Dia's bowing figure slowly regained posture as I started to feel myself cry.

"...We probably may never see him again... because... we belong in two separate worlds..."

That hit me right in the core. Tears streamed down my face with no sign of stopping. I started to shake in agony when Dia placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I hate to see you cry Platina... but... the reality is.... is that Pearl is a commoner that cannot belong with you..."

Anger overtook grief. My hands balled up as my teeth gritted.

"Then why was Green able to search for Blue!?" I shouted back.

He looked the other way and replied, "Just as the Lady said, you are a princess figure.. Green is a male so-"

I cut him off, "I may be a "princess figure", but that has nothing to do with me not being able to be with Pearl! Pearl is not just a commoner in my eyes, he's, he's.... my knight in shining armor!"

I gasped for air. My voice turned brittle from the over excessive volume used in this "conversation". Dia once again looked down on me with unmoving eyes. He looked down and started to walk away. I stood there waiting for a reply, but none came. He walked away in silence while my eyes followed his every movement. Eventually his figure was out of sight, which caused me to slide down to the floor in grief. I felt my tears starting to return. I knew the conversation between us was pointless. I was still going to marry him. I don't even understand why I even brought Pearl up... it wasn't like he was going to magically appear on my doorstep. No. He wasn't going to ever show his face in this compound again. Even if I had managed to break off the engagement with Dia, who would that hurt? Both of us. I didn't want to hurt Dia, no matter how furious I was at him for speaking poorly of Pearl, because even if I had broken the engagement mother and father would've just found another candidate. My fate was a never ending cycle with no loopholes. A predetermined destiny. There was no one in the world who was capable of helping me escape...

and I felt as lonely as ever.

END PLATINA'S POV

....

...

..

.

(Back to original POV-Green's POV)

It was a little past five. Red and I bid farewell to Yellow and followed Silver; not without Yellow giving Red her information. Red always was such a ladies' man.

"My house is just up front, see?" Silver pointed.

I looked at the house in front of me. It was fairly small, but it had a homey-feel to it. It was no larger than a three bedroom house. I felt a bit anxious walking up the porch of Blue's home. Actually, I felt like a stalker. Silver proceeded to open the door and signal us to walk in. The inside of the home was very simple. The common theme was the color blue- blue carpets, blue lamps, and the walls were blue. There was no wonder where Blue's name originated from. We walked into the living room and Silver pointed towards the couch. He disappeared into the next room and, shortly after, brought back a tray of drinks.

"I hope you don't mind Pepsi," Silver said monotonously.

I nodded as Red laughed and said, "Thanks pal!"

Silver just nodded our way and said, "I'll be right back, wait here."

"Alright," I replied.

Silver once again disappeared. Shortly after he left, Red said, "nice home, eh?"

I nodded.

"But you know, that has me wondering-why would Blue steal anyways?" Red remarked.

I was shocked. Why didn't I think of that? Red never ceased to amaze me.

"You're right... and why would she target the Berlitz's? She worked there for half a year she said... but the night she left she had on burglar clothes, which means she's planned to steal since the beginning," I said while deep in thought.

Red leaned back in his chair and grabbed his head, "That's even stranger than I originally thought... they don't seem to need money. Do you think Blue just did it for fun?"

I gave Red a glare. Even though he didn't mean any harm, I couldn't help but feel angered at his remark. I mean- he didn't even know her! But... he couldn't be right...right?

"Oh my! Blue brought two handsome boys home?" I heard a voice.

I turned around in my chair to see a woman several years older than I was... who looked almost like a grown up version of Blue. She had short brown hair and wore the same sapphire eyes as Blue.

I stood up and bowed in respect.

"My name is Green Oak, and this is my friend, Red. We're here for Blue."

I regained my posture and saw Blue's mother examining my features. She gave me a puzzling look that I couldn't make out. Eventually she smiled and said, "What might Blue do for you, Green Oak? I understand that you are famous, so I am wondering what Blue has to do with you..."

I bit my lip, perhaps she didn't like the idea of her daughter hanging around someone like me. Nevertheless, I replied, "I actually have some bad news..."

And then I started to tell her about where Blue formally worked... how we came to know each other... and what happened on that fateful night. I actually forgot the include the fact that I was madly in love with her daughter-a pretty major detail to miss. But eventually I would tell her, it just wasn't the time now.

"So you're saying... Blue has stolen from that family... and you're here to retrieve it?" Blue's mother asked.

I nodded. "Yes... but since I'm already here-and if she gives them back without force- than there will be no criminal charges."

Blue's mother gave me a dubious look.

"...Why did you go so far as to follow my daughter here? Why do you care so much to do that...?" She asked.

I smiled. So this is where Blue's wits came from.

"I-"

CREAK.

I heard the front door open. The room fell silent. No one had dare to utter a word.. We heard soft footsteps heading towards the living room, almost like a cat. I could hear a heart-skipping-familiar voice say, "Why is it so quiet?"

The doorknob turned.

Chocolate locks became visible.

Emerald met Sapphire once again.

"N-No Way..." Blue said with disbelief.

She dropped her plastic bag of groceries as we stared into each other's orbs.

END CHAPTER 9

* * *

A/N: so this explains a bit of some events that took place away from Green's eyes. Three chapter left!

Next chapter: fated despair- out on the 12th!


	10. Fated Despair

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

A/N: I just have to post this up XD **Pong224** made my day with his feedback (via youtube) of the last chapter:

Oh well, it looks like Platina really loves Pearl instead of Dia. Well, I'd hate Dia in this case too because he's being a** supreme corportate head sexist** to Platina, telling her that she can't go after a commoner..... how terrible.

Oh, and a great way to end with a cliffhanger. :D

It just might be my new favorite saying XDDD

Oh and shout out to **Yukira Hakumei** for telling me about a SPAM story copy of this one XDD ~thanks a lot!

* * *

**Chapter 10: FATED DESPAIR**

_"We were given: Two hands to hold. To legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find." -Anon_

* * *

"W-Why... WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE, GREEN!?!" Blue shouted.

The whole room stayed silent. Silver and Blue's mother seemed shocked at Blue's sudden outburst.

"...You know the reason, Blue..." I calmly replied.

She gave me a cold stare and walked towards me.

"Okay, Green, YOU ARE ENGAGED. Didn't I already sa-"

"-That's not the only reason I'm here Blue; if that's what you're thinking. Also, I'm not engaged to Platina anymore."

"Okay, Green, look. What I said back at the mansi-... WHAT?! You're not engaged!?!" Blue leaned back in shock. She almost toppled over before I grabbed her arm in safety. She blushed at the close proximity and gently pushed me off.

"Okay... explain to me... what you said..." Blue said dusting off her jeans as if she had really fallen down.

I said, "I need the gems back, Blue...Or else the Berlitz's are going to call the cops on you..."

She gave me a harsh look and said, "You told my mother and Silver; didn't you?! You drive me crazy Green! First I tell you my hometown; obviously my first mistake, second you find out about Silver, and now you're here... in my hometown.. in my house... talking to my family?! You are the nosiest person I have ever met!"

I sighed. "That's not the case Blue... We really need to return Platina's jewels or you will be in trouble!"

She gave me an icy glare, "What if I don't want to?"

She crossed her arms childishly and stuck out her tongue. I sweatdropped.

"Blue... honey... I know the reason why you stole... but Green Oak is right... stealing isn't the answer...and you promised me a long time ago that you and Silver would never do such a thing again!" Blue's mother interrupted.

I looked at Blue's mother strangely, I don't know if it was because Silver and Blue used to steal or because I wanted to know the reason Blue stole... or because I wondered if she would ever just call me "Green" instead of "Green Oak".

"But mom!... you know as much as I do we need that money!" Blue argued back.

"But stealing isn't the answer, Blue!" Silver countered.

Blue and Silver exchanged looks and both sighed simultaneously.

"You know... Blue, you really fooled me in those letters you sent. You had dirt all over them to make them seem like they were from Oreburgh..." Silver said with a hand on his head.

Blue looked away in shame; she apparently didn't like the fact that she had lied to her family for the past 6 months.

"Blue...Can you tell me exactly why you stole? It doesn't seem like you stole for your own personal gain," I asked calmly.

Blue once again turned her direction to me. She looked ashamed. Perhaps she felt ambushed since there were so many people in the room looking at her in interest.

"The reason is... The reason I stole... the reason why I..."

"-The reason why she stole is because of my dad," Silver cut in.

Blue's head turned sharply towards Silver, who was now looking at me. He had a serious face that just screamed that he was in pain.

"My dad, he's in the hospital," Silver started.

"Silver, let me tell Green myself...," Blue said calmly.

"Green, my dad is in the hospital. A year ago he was involved in a traffic accident while he was crossing the street...some man... hit him with his truck...He was rushed to the hospital...and he lived! He was even released after two weeks! But.. then... one day... he wouldn't wake up. So we called the ambulance.. and they carried him off... we found out at the hospital that he fell into a coma. He was in the hospital for months until finally we had no more money left... so in order to pay the hospital fees... Silver and I got jobs. But even one of the highest paying jobs-like working as a maid on the Berlitz compound- wasn't enough....so...I planned... to steal from their family. Not too much... but just enough to allow us to pay for the bills..." Blue explained.

"...but we told Blue that we were going to cut off Dad... He was creating stacks of bills... and there was no sign of his return and he was going to die if he didn't have a machine with him.. so before Blue took the "mining" job I told her that we were going to cut off Dad," Blue's mother explained.

"But that's exactly why I took the jewels! Mom, we can't just abandon dad like that! I can't live without him! It's like we're going to betray him if we cut it off!" Blue yelled.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. There was no wonder why Blue stole... I already knew that Blue was a good person. But then it hit me. She should cut off her father because...

"Blue... you mother is right," I said calmly.

She looked back at me and cried, "How could you say that Green?! We can't! Dad...dad will-"

"-He's suffering so much right now! Can't you see?" I replied back with a little more volume.

She widened her eyes, "W-What do you mean?"

I walked up to Blue and put a sympathetic hands on her shoulders, "Blue...your father... he's dying right now... the only thing that's keeping him alive is a machine. Don't you think he would be happier just passing away peacefully? Rather than seeing his own family resorting to thievery to pay for his life? Blue... he would be happier just passing away."

"What do you know, Green!" Blue knocked my hands off.

I looked down straight into her eyes and said, "...because... my mother died the same way...Ten years ago my mother and father were caught in a car accident. My father died upon impact while my mother lived.. but in a coma. She was suffering, Blue, she was! Her face wasn't peaceful! ...I selfishly wanted her to stay on the machine... but Gramps told me that it was best to let her go... in order for her to be peaceful..."

Silence floated in the room. Blue's eyes slowly shifted from anger... to compassion. I could see painful tears forming in her eyes as she jumped in my arms and said, "I-I'm sorry...Green... I didn't know..."

I placed my head upon hers as I tightly embraced the hiccuping brunette.

"G-Green... I'll do it... I'll let Dad go... B-Because... that way... he'll be happy...right?" Blue whispered as I embraced her.

I smiled in sympathy and whispered back, "Yes..."

Blue and I didn't let go until Blue's mother finally said, "Eh-Ehm...Green Oak... I understand that you are trying to console my daughter.. but... aren't you holding onto her too long?"

Blue and I exchanged looks and we tore away from each other as if the other was on fire. I could see Red's bemused grin as Silver gave me a harsh glare.

"Oh, Green? Didn't he say, he loves your daughter, ma'am!" Red laughed.

Red laughed as the rest of the room tensed up. That STUPID Red.... I shouldn't have brought him along...

Blue's mother wore an indifferent expression on her face. Slowly, but surely, her frown turned into a sly grin.

"Oh ho ho~! So Green Oak loves my Blue? Of course he would, my Blue is perfect!" Blue's mother laughed.

I sweatdropped at her sudden change in character.

"Oh ho ho~! If you wish to marry my Blue, you definitely have my approval, Green Oak!~"

I almost toppled over at the mention of marriage. It definitely was a word that I wanted to avoid right now. Blue just stood there with a tomato-red face.

"M-Mom! Why did you say that?! What if... I didn't want to get married to Green!" She argued.

The room was silent.

"N-Not that I don't want to! But I don't want to get married right now... and how did you know I love Green?" Blue said.

My head jerked her direction. She said it! She finally said it without crying! Blue loves me! Nothing in the world felt as exhilarating as this!

"Blue, honey, of course I'm not forcing it on or anything!" Blue's mother quickly grabbed Blue's hand.

"But he's a keeper... look at his face!" I could hear Blue's mother whisper in Blue's ear.

Blue smacked her mother's hand away and said, "Well! He's arrogant, deceiving, and sarcastic!"

I frowned at Blue's insults.

"..But... he's kind... caring... and most of all understanding," Blue continued.

Red broke out in laughter, "Well you got him right on!"

Blue leaned to the side and looked past me. She never really noticed him until now. She pointed with one eyebrow arched and asked, "Who are you?"

Red grinned and walked up to her.

"Green's keeper! I swear, he can be quite annoying without me around! Red's the name!" Red smiled as he stuck out his hand.

She examined Red's hand for a second and finally grabbed it and said, "Well, it's good to know that Green has a nice friend! Nice to meet you, Red!"

She smiled brightly which caused Red to scratch the back of his head nervously.

"You've got nice taste, Green! She's beautiful!" Red said turning to me.

Blue instantly blushed at his compliment and turned away embarrassed.

"Okay, I hate to break the mood here.. but don't you have to return those jewels now?" Silver interrupted.

Blue and I exchanged look.

"Blue... do you want to return them now?" I asked.

She looked deep in thought for a second and finally said, "Platina's going to kill me.... right?"

I chuckled, "It actually might be worse than jail... but I will take half the blame. It is, after all, my fault you got away."

I turned my attention to Red, "Hey, you coming? You said you have some business to do in this town."

Red shook his head, "Nah, I just wanted to see the town. I'll come with if you two don't mind me barging into your little 'love nest'".

Blue and I blushed.

"N-No problem at all, Red!" Blue stuttered.

END of CHAPTER 10

* * *

A/N : NEXT CHAPTER is the LAST chapter!!!! and then the epilogue !! :DD Next chapter... is drama filled XD. It's longer than these past chapters too~

**Last chapter: Return to the Abandoned Place **

**It will be out on the 15th!! **


	11. Return to the Abandoned Place

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 11: Return to the Abandoned Place

"_Every time I glance at your eyes so pure and blue_

_I lose my senses and want to be retained by you_

_Craving to be in your arms, be held so tight_

_Yearning praying begging with all my might_

_But I know this in no way will be_

_You and me at once for all to see_

_This, this, what it could be _

_For this is forbidden love that captivates me," - Anon.

* * *

_

This was it.

This was the confrontation that Blue and I were absolutely dreading.

We were here.

We stood outside the gates with blank minds. Observing the building structure and shifting our eyes to catch every detail of the building; anything to ease the tension of our return. But there was no avail. So we stood there, not moving a single muscle, waiting for absolutely nothing.

"Oi, Green, Blue. We're here so why don't we just go in?" Red's voice pierced through our thoughts.

We slowly shifted our heads to his direction and nodded in agreement. Despite the fact that Platina was going to kill us in a second, and the fact that my mind was screaming at me to turn away and run, I followed Red; like an idiot. He marched the pavement in a happy movement completely unaware of Platina's fiery wrath. He had absolutely no idea of what Platina and her parent's were capable of. Maybe he would be useful as a shield...

We reached the door with anything but enthusiasm. Just three hours ago, when Blue and I finally realized we were closing in on our impending doom, we grew completely silent; scared at what was going to come. Red quickly noticed this and attempted to ease the tension, but again, there was no avail.

Red happily rang the doorbell while humming to his own tune. I could see Blue, in the corner of my eye, glaring at Red's obliviousness. Just moments after Red had rung the doorbell, I could hear swift footsteps stomping it's way to our location. The door knob turned quickly and I could see Blue's hand clenching in nervousness. The door flew open and it revealed a man in a white coat, none other than my Gramps.

"Gramps!" I called out.

"Green, I see you are back! ... and I see Blue is here as well. Oh, who's this?"

I smiled and signaled for Gramps to back up.

"I'll explain it in the living room... could you call for the Berlitz's?" I asked with a quiver of uncertainty.

I had no idea how the Berlitz's would treat me after all of this, and...I was especially scared for Blue. But she had to atone for her mistake. She had to apologize to the Berlitz's no matter how good her intentions were. But that didn't mean I was going to let her do it alone, no, I was going to be by her side while ensuring her safety.

Gramps nodded his head in understanding, and with one last cold glance at Blue, he left. Red and I exchanged glances and nodded. I led Blue and Red to the living room, for one last battle with the Berlitz's. This was going to be it. The last time- one last time we were going to meet.

This was it.

................

...........

.........

.......

.........

...........

...............

We were all sitting in a circle.

Blue, next to me of course, and Red & Gramps were to my right. Diagonal to me sat Platina with Diamond by her side, and directly across from me were the Lady and the Gentleman. An uneasy silence drifted through the air. Everyone felt uncomfortable with the situation.

All but Platina.

"Blue, I'll give you one chance to explain to me why you did this," Platina muttered- breaking the silence.

Blue's eyes were casted downwards and shifted uncomfortably. "I-I"

Platina stood up and walked over to her. She towered over Blue's sitting figure and glared fiercely at her.

"Tell me NOW!"

"It was for... my family. It was because...!" Blue started to look up at Platina.

Platina shot her a smug look. She raised her hand high and whipped at Blue's cheek, causing Blue to hit the sofa-hard. Blue eyes wore no confusion or shock; no, she was fully prepared for the slap she had just received from the Berlitz princess. I immediately grabbed Blue in defense.

"Platina!" I shouted.

"You... you bitch! You stole my jewels, you stole my fiancée, what else are you going to take away from me?!" Platina yelled at Blue.

"Platina, I know you're mad but-" I started to say while still holding Blue protectively.

"No Green, it's okay," Blue said and pushed me away gently, "she's right... I was wrong."

Blue got off the sofa and knelt in front of the Berlitz's, who were watching the scene in curiosity.

"I... was wrong. You showed me kindness, you helped me so much... and I took advantage of that. I was selfish- no matter how you look at the situation, I was the one who was wrong. It was I who stole your jewels, I am the thief. And for that, I am truly sorry. It was I who... caused this marriage to fall apart... but. It does not change the fact that... I love Green. I know this is selfish of me, and I know I'm already in your debt, but... if I could have your blessing for just that..! I know that I'm in no position to propose this... but I... I.." Blue stopped there and bowed towards the Lady and the Gentleman.

"Blue! You have no place to say that!" The Lady scolded.

Blue stayed in her position- unmoving.

I stood up. "Please, don't just blame Blue! I was the one who initiated it. She was the one who tried to save the engagement! Really, for that, it is I whom you have to blame!"

The Lady and Gentleman looked at me. Gramps shifted back between Blue and me.

"No, don't blame Green!" Blue begged.

I could hear a faint chuckling. It got louder and louder. I turned my head towards the source of the noise, glaring at the voice's owner.

"If you ask me, all of you guys are taking it wayyy too seriously! From a third eye's view, you guys are over dramatizing it! Look, the solution is; Blue returns the gems, Platina goes with the guy whose sitting next to her, and all is resolved!" Red said.

"It's more complicated than that!" Platina shouted back at Red.

"What is complicated? You got back your jewels, if that's what you want. Also, it looks like you never wanted to marry Green anyway, so why are you being so difficult?" Red asked bluntly. "If you ask me, you just want to see Blue crash and burn! She had a pretty solid reason why she did what she did and here she is, apologizing to you, and all you do is yell at her more? What more could she do?"

That seemed to shut Platina up.

"How dare you speak to Platina that way??! Just who are you!?" The Gentleman yelled.

Red smirked, "Someone who knows who deserves respect and who doesn't."

"That's enough!" Gramps interrupted.

I turned to Gramps. "...Gramps..."

Gramps got up from his seat with a scowl on his face. This caused the whole room to fill with pin-dropping silence. The authority and control he had over the room was astounding.

"I know this girl, here, has done some misdeeds... And I know that my grandson has done some as well, but we cannot ignore the sincerity of their voices right now! Clearly, they were both wrong, but what was done, was done. They have apologized and returned what was stolen, therefore I ask of the Berlitz's to release their prior mistakes... if you accept it- Lady, and Gentleman."

The Lady and Gentleman exchanged long glances to one another. They seemed a bit helpless to the idea of opposing Gramps. Without a word, they compromised and turned to Gramps once again.

"We accept... the apology..." The Lady replied, finalizing the deal.

"Mother, Father! Surely you cannot let them go so easily!? Especially Blue!!!" Platina argued.

"Platina, that is enough! Sit down and be quiet. We had enough of your rampage today! I will not stand for another unladylike outburst from you!!" The Gentleman warned.

Platina looked at the Gentleman, and then at her glaring mother.

"...no..."

"What did you just say???" The Lady looked at Platina in pure shock.

"I said... no... No... NO! I can't take it anymore!! I will NOT take this anymore! I don't care about your reputation, or my reputation, or about what YOU want!!!! Can't it be about me for once??!?? I will not take the anymore!!" Platina screamed.

Platina tore off a ring, presumingly from Diamond, and placed it back into his hands. She shot him a sudden sad look and then turned once again to her parents with an angered expression.

"I will not stand for this! I would rather die than listen to your selfish and vain ideals! I will do what I want for once.... and what I want is... what I want is....... w-w-what I need i-is...." Platina started to shake.

"..w-who I need is...." Platina lowered her head.

The room was still. The Bertlitz's looked mortified because of Platina's actions.

"...Mother... father... I will go against your wishes.... I can't take it anymore...! I will go and find Pearl!!" Platina screamed once again.

The Lady and Gentleman looked at each other once again. "Platina.... you are out of your mind!"

Platina glared at the Gentleman. "No... I am not. I am finally speaking my mind! I love Pearl and nothing and no one... not even you.... can change that! I don't care if he is poor or if he is the lowest of the low on the reputation level- I love him. I'm going.... to go find him. I'm going to find him!! I don't care what anyone says... This is one thing you cannot control in my life!"

The Lady surprised me. She looked.... sympathetic.

"...Platina."

Platina seemed to have noticed the Lady's calm expression.

"...I will go let you seek for Pearl- if and only if you have some sort of an idea of where he is."

Platina was shocked.

"...I-I haven't a c-clue," Platina replied blankly.

"...then for now... you will stay here. Until the day you find out a hint of his whereabouts, you are to remain here. However, we will let you seek for Pearl... simply because we will allow it. That is that," the Gentleman added.

I looked over towards Diamond. I expected him to be saddened because of the rejection-but he wasn't. He just looked.... empty. No expression whatsoever appeared on his face.

"...I am sorry to interrupt... but I add that Green and I will be departing tonight.... I have called the lab, back in Pallet town, and told them to expect our return in the morning tomorrow," Gramps said.

I turned over to Gramps.

"We're... leaving so soon?" I asked.

"Yes... so... I believe all conflicts and unresolved issues... should be resolved tonight. I will be in my quarters if you need me, Green," Gramps said with a small wave.

After his leave, everyone sat in silence.

"I-I should get packing..., Lady, and Gentleman.... I humbly express my gratitude to you as I take my leave... I apologize once again, and I hope you stay well. Platina, you too," I started to say.

Blue looked at me with large eyes.

"Diamond, I wish you luck as well," I started to "bid them farewell".

Diamond nodded as the Berlitz's just looked away. They seemed to have hated me by now.

"Wait... I will assist your packing. I wish to be present when you leave- for I do not trust Blue," Platina justified.

I signaled Red and Blue to stand up while I left the room in a hurry.

.....

....

...

....

.....

(In Green's room)

"Soooo Platina, you really like that guy named Pearl?" Red asked.

Platina's eyebrow rose in confusion. She asked, "Why are you even talking to me?"

Red frowned and put his hands under his head in frustration, "geez, I was only attempting to fill the silence."

Platina was leaning against the wall, watching me as I packed. Blue sat in the chair across the room from her, watching me as well. Red stood next to Platina, getting on her nerves. I felt a little tense at the situation: My childhood friend, my ex-fiancée, and my forbidden lover all in the same room. There was no wonder why there was tension.

"Oh... I never noticed this here..." Platina suddenly said.

She held up a picture frame, one that she had found above the dresser. She looked at it like she made a startling discovery.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Why was that picture in here anyway?" I asked.

Platina smiled, "Oh... It's because this used to be Dia's guest room..."

My eyes widened. Diamond slept in the very same bed as I did!?!?!? I was going to have nightmares for weeks to come.

Actually, the picture was Platina, Diamond, and Pearl all together. They looked a bit younger, one year at the most, in the picture. They all looked so happy...

Then Red, being the guy he is, looked over Platina's shoulder. His eyes shot open and he pointed at the picture frame.

"T-That guy!! That guy! I've seen him somewhere!!" Red shouted. "He's the Pearl-guy you're looking for, right?!"

Platina turned around quickly and said, "Yes! Where, where have you seen Pearl!?"

"I saw him heading south of here to Sandgem town!" Red said excitedly.

Red always had this kindness towards him... he was a man with no grudges or evilness. He was heroic in every aspect.

"....you know... Pearl did once mention something about Twinleaf town! Maybe... just maybe, I'll find him there! Oh, thank you.. thank you.. um, I never quite caught your name," Platina said.

"Red's the name."

I stopped and turned towards the smiling Blue... despite her "hatred" towards the Berlitz heiress... she seemed happy for her. She noticed my completed work and got up silently. While Red and Platina conversed, she signaled me to follow her to the corridors.

And I did just that.

....

She leaned against the golden wall and sighed, "I guess... you're leaving... right?"

I suddenly noticed the situation... how everything was not okay. How she couldn't possibly just leave her family back in Floaroma. The possibility of separation... an unsettling feeling.

"I guess I am... Will you... will you come with me?" I asked hopefully.

She lowered her head.

"I...I cannot. I cannot just leave my family behind..." She said quietly.

Just the response I was expecting. We stood in brief silence until I said, "Then what shall we do...?"

She looked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"I guess... what you want to do.... What you feel is best, Green."

I turned the other way, conflicted.

All of my past memories of the mansion poured over me like a waterfall. The time I first walked through the doors, the time I first laid eyes on Blue. When I befriend Pearl and rejected Platina. My continous conflicted feelings towards Blue and her revelation of her initial intentions- all of that washed over me like a cold shower.

And then I made a resolution.

"Then... why don't we..."

Despite my protests against marriage. Despite my failed engagement and despite what I had said earlier...

"...get married?"

The world stopped for the third time. All I could see was Blue, and by the intensity of her look, I knew all she could see was me as well.

The saying stays true to it's word... the third time IS the charm.

....

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE EPILOGUE....

(Time skips involved & explanations as well XD I.e.: why Professor Oak said ," to think... this happened once again..." ;D)

I hoped everyone enjoyed it! Everything will wrap up in the epilogue!

Next chapter: Epilogue: For Eternity & Even Longer.


	12. For Eternity & Longer

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon :D

A/N: the last chapter! Thanks for all of those who stayed with me for the whole story! I wholeheartedly cherish every single one of you~ Even those who haven't said a word back to me XD.

* * *

**Epilogue: For Eternity & Longer**

It was morning. A raven haired lady groaned slightly at the piercing light. She lifted a hand up to cover the immense brightness. Slowly, she rose up from her lying position and closed the drapes. She fell back into her pillow and attempted to sleep a bit more, but she felt a strange paper brushing up on her hand. She opened her eyes once again and sat up in her bed. She brought the paper close to her face and read it out loud.

_Platina,_

_Sorry I had to leave you when you were still asleep. Something came up at the Frontier, Palmer called me early this morning. I'll be back tonight; I promise. I love you. _

_-Pearl._

_PS. Tell Dawn good morning!_

Platina smiled to herself. She brought a hand over her stomach and closed her eyes in deep thought. Dawn, that was their unborn baby's name.

Platina was happy. Just a few years back she was struggling with everything, but there was only one man who saved her. One could easily guess who that man was, and just as easily could be correct. It was fact, Pearl was the only man in the whole world- whole universe for her, and she needed nothing else.

After Platina had found Pearl in the outskirts of Twinleaf town, she easily confessed all of her hidden feelings for Pearl. She even went so far to do something so unlike herself, so unladylike, that one could question whether or not it was indeed Platina Berlitz.

She proposed.

Pearl was speechless, literally. Just minutes after catching glimpse of the running Platina she was on her knees, pulling at his hands, and crying out these words. Like she was in pain or relief. After Pearl realized what was going on, he took her by her arms and said, "Of course. I wouldn't want to marry anyone other than you, Platina".

Pearl didn't stop to ask questions about the arranged marriage, he didn't even ask why Dia was examining this with a smile on his face. Pearl always knew that Dia liked Platina.

All he knew was that Platina was in his arms and his best friend was supporting and okay with it, nothing could be better than that.

Platina and Pearl were married a few months after that, however, being married at age 17 was something that was already questionable, so they decided against having a baby until they were around twenty years old.

And they did just that.

The Frontier was a large business company that owned a lot of satellite companies. The head of this company is Palmer.

Unbeknown st to Pearl, Rose kept quiet of his father. In all actuality, Pearl's father was very much alive. Rose was bethrothed to Palmer against her will, and after having a baby she found a way to escape her planned-out life. But Palmer very much had loved Rose and he was devastated at her leave. When Pearl returned to Twinleaf with Platina at hand, Palmer easily recognized his mirrored self and his former love. Palmer and Rose made up with good terms, but never got together. They finally divorced formally. But Palmer, after seeing his son for the first time in 15 years, was persistent about Pearl. He offered many job opportunities at his large company and Pearl accepted with Platina in mind.

Palmer, Pearl and Rose are now like a family, despite the divorce. It was something that Platina envied in a way, but was extremely happy for Pearl. Her relations with her parents got cut off after she left the compound for Pearl. In truth, Platina hadn't spoken to her parents since she was married.

They were happy when they found out Pearl was indeed the son of a wealthy C.E.O, but that infuriated Platina further. She dropped all connections to her parents after that... but, she couldn't help but invite them to the baby shower.

In many ways, Platina got her happy ending. Even Dia, her best friend, forgave her and silently rooted for Pearl and Platina. He claimed her was still infatuated with Platina until he met Yellow....

"Red! Did you pick up the curtains yet?" A girl's voice broke through Red's thoughts.

"Ah! No, I didn't! Er....?" Red clumsily replied.

The red-headed girl slapped her head at Red's forgetfulness.

"Red! At the reception, we need to have matching curtains & table cloth! Pick it up tomorrow!"

Red scratched his head in guilt, "sorry mist, I promise I will tomorrow!"

Misty sighed and playfully gave Red a small punch.

"Okay, Red. You know I want everything perfect for our big day... did you ask _them_ if they got our invitation yet?"

Red smiled and nodded, "Yeah, they got it. I called them yesterday."

Red & Misty had been steadily dating for a year, until Red proposed. He initially was dating Yellow but it didn't exactly work out. After he found out Silver had a glaring crush on Yellow, he had become so protective of her it scared Yellow. Just when he thought everything was lost, Misty picked him up on his feet once again. Once his childhood friend, Misty became his closest friend and lover.

Misty gave a surprise kiss to Red and smiled.

"Good, I can't see a wedding without them."

A tall man who wore a dark suit walked up to his wife and kissed her sweetly on her forehead.

"I'm back. I missed you, Blue" He said.

While closing her eyes, Blue smiled and hugged him tightly, "I missed you too. You have no idea how much Gary missed you."

"DAD!" A young voice rang out.

The man turned around to face his son. The man grinned brightly and waved to his son.

"Hey Gary, were you good to your mom while I was gone?"

Gary pouted and crossed his arms, "yes... but she wasn't exactly good to me!"

The mother laughed loudly and playfully tugged at her son's cheeks.

The father rose an eyebrow to his wife in confusion. "Okay, what exactly did I miss in just a week?"

"Oh Green, I found out something just yesterday! You see, Gary here-"

"STOP IT!!" Gary shouted. His face was extremely red, something Green had yet to witness.

"-" Before Green could say anything, Gary ran out of the room and up the stairs. Green and Blue heard a loud slam before Green asked Blue once again.

"So what happened?"

Blue smiled and started, "Well yesterday I went outside to get Gary for lunch... when I found him I saw him holding hands with our neighbor's daughter!"

Green was taken a back a bit, "Gary's only five and yet he has a crush? He's better with girls than I ever was..."

Blue took this chance to tease Green, "That's exactly what I thought too~ Oh and our neighbor's daughter is such a cutie too~!"

Green sweat-dropped at Blue's remark, "What was her name again?"

"It's Leaf, such a unique name~" Blue's eyes sparkled.

Green sighed and lovingly placed a hand on Blue's head, "You're so meddlesome."

Blue winked up at her husband and replied, "but that's why you love me. Anyways, Red & Mist called while you were gone. They're getting married! It's in three weeks."

"Finally Red asked her," Green sighed in relief.

DING DONG.

The doorbell rang loudly which caused Blue to quickly head towards the door.

"Grandpa!!" Blue exclaimed and hugged the white haired man.

"Haha Blue, it's been a while hasn't it? Where's Green & Gary?" The man asked.

"Hey Gramps," Green smiled as he greeted.

"Green! How's my favorite grandson! When are you and Blue going to make me another great grandchild?!" Professor Oak exclaimed.

Green blushed a bit, but Blue replied back saying, "Hm... we'll get to that Gramps!"

Professor Oak laughed loudly and finally asked again, "So where is Gary? I have something to give him!"

"I'll go get him!" Blue smiled as she headed up the stairs.

Green took this time to speak in private with his grandpa.

"So where have you been the past three months?"

"Oh, a company contacted me and urged me for help. I found something there I didn't expect... You remember Pearl?" Oak asked.

Green's eyes widened, "Of course I remember Pearl. How did you see him?"

"He turned out to be the son of the C.E.O of the company! Can you believe it? Pearl, the son of Palmer, of the Frontier!"

"Wow..."

Green remembered the trials he had to go through to get to he was now. He and Blue had faced many hardships to be together, but it was well worth it. Green and Blue... have a inseparable bond. A one of a kind bond that cannot be so easily be defined as "love". Way more than an ideal couple and yet is the definition of one. Green felt nostalgic as he reminisced about his past struggles. He then remembered something that was never quite answered.

"Hey, Gramps... do you remember that time when I was going off to get Blue? Do you remember what you said? You said '_to think that this would happen once again'_ or something like that- well what did you mean by that?"

Oak contemplated a bit before replying, "Hm... well, I meant that, that was the second time I witnessed something of that sort. Your mother and father had a similar situation, but my daughter was the one who had to get ahold of your father once again. They loved each other very much."

Green smiled slightly. It was one of the rare occurrences where Oak openly talked about Green's parents. So his parents went through a similar situation, it was no wonder why Oak was so protective of Green.

"GRAMPS!" Gary shouted.

Oak turned his attention towards the younger version of Green and grinned ear to ear.

They hugged each other tightly and laughed simultaneously.

"Why don't we go outside? I heard the neighborhood is having a summer night's party in the street! Fireworks, food, and everyone will be there! Even your little friend, Leaf, will be there!~" Blue said in a sing- song voice.

Gary, failing to notice the teasing tone in Blue's voice, perked up and pulled at Professor Oak's arm.

"Come on, Gramps! Let's go watch the fireworks!" Gary said as he pulled the laughing Oak outside.

Blue closed the door quietly and smiled to herself.

"Now that it's quiet..." Blue started.

Green laughed, "So you did that so we could get some privacy?"

Blue winked. "Of course, Green~" Blue purred.

Green couldn't help but go along with this. He pulled Blue into a hug and kissed her passionately.

Moments later, Blue whispered into Green's ear, "Let's get to work on what Grandpa said..."

Green and Blue smiled while wrapped in each others arms. The happiness they found in each other, the shared love for their child, the memories of each other, all washed away their previous grief. They had each other, they loved each other, and they were together. Green and Blue could not have asked for more.

_Two people from different backgrounds, different childhoods, different life styles, & different morals & values could not possibly get along._ This saying is one that holds truth for many examples in the world. But this does not hold true for some; those who break this idea have an inseparable bond. Although many come from two separate worlds, it does not mean they will stay in two different places; two different hearts.

Platina and Pearl... Green and Blue, are part of these examples, are part of this truth.

Forever and ever shall they stand together firmly, through whatever life may throw at them, because although they may have belonged in two separate worlds, they shared one heart.

...

..

.

* * *

A/N: END! FINITO! XD finally I'm finished with this story! I hope you guys enjoyed it~!! Oh and if anyone's curious as to where the HECK I got the idea for this story it's from Ouran High School Host Club XDD hilarious right? I got it from that one scene that showed Kaoru and Hikaru letting the maid/thief escape b/c she was their favorite XD It just sort of grew from there _ One key thing I kept in mind throughout this whole fanfic was that I didn't want every relationship set out so easily. For example: Red got together with Misty instead of Yellow XD Relationships don't last forever you guys~ this isn't true for Platina and Pearl and Green and Blue though XD... I guess XD well... in a way it did b/c it was GreenxPlatina and DiaxPlatina at first _'

Anyways, for those who are a bit curious as to what I'm planning to do after this fanfic...

~finish 10 unforgettable dates: my sakura fanfic.

~write a new guriburu fanfic.

I actually plan on cutting down on writing fanfics.... I think I don't enjoy it as much as I used to ^^;

but, I have this story in mind I can't resist.... It might turn out to be a doushiji though XDDD my first one~ 3

if you are curious as to what exactly, it is, please feel free to ask me since I don't want to make this author note longer than the actual chapter LOL.

So thank you everyone! Thanks for the faves/alerts/ reviews! I hope to see you again in the future ^^

~_lalalagirl_


End file.
